Outcast of the Clans
by Echocave
Summary: Born a rouge, raised as a warrior, banned as a traitor, the outcast will be our savior. If you wanna learn more read the story
1. The Sacrifice of a mother

Hi I'm Echocave, this is my first story. I hope you like it.

Redfern walked through the trees; she needed to restock for leaf bare. The medicine cat's orange patches matched well with the red leaves of the trees. She stopped near the border. From here she could see the two leg's nest all bundled together. Redfern needed no guidance to find the juniper. She began to take the berries from the bush. Then she heard something. A rush of paws and a pitiful mew, the scent of blood quickly followed.

"Give us that kit!" She heard a tom snarl.

"No!" This time a she-cat, her voice sounded forced and tired, as if she had been running.

Redfern followed the mews to find three cats. All rouges. A red tabby she-cat was hissing protectively over a small bundle of gray fur. She was covered in wounds; a normal cat would be dead by now. But this she cat seemed to hold unnatural strength. She looked like a member of Tigerclan. Hissing furiously her fur was matted with her own blood, a fire in her eyes.

The other two were larger then her. One was black with white paws, the other tom was brown with dark stripes. They both stared at the she-cat with bewilderment.

"Give us the kit, come on. Nothing will happen to him."

"Like, I'll believe that! The kit is mine! Fang won't lay a paw on him!" The she cat screeched.

The brown tabby shook his head "Forget it," he advanced toward the she cat his muscles rippled over his ragged pelt. Redfern widened her eyes. The queen wouldn't have a chance.

The tabby struck out against the she-cat slitting her throat. The queen fell to the ground. The brown tabby licked his blood covered claws, and then bent down to pick up the mewling kit. The she-cat got up and then lashed her claws at his throat. The tom fell down dead.

The she-cat stood over the body breathing heavily, she picked up her kit and then made a few steps but fell again placing the kit in front of her.

The black cat made a move toward the kit. The queen threatened to get up. The black cat looked bewildered, the she-cat should have been long dead but here she was nearly torn to pieces, half her blood was on the ground. But the black cat wanted no chances, but if he went back without the kit….

Redfern ran into the clearing snarling angrily at the tom, who backed away, not wanting to deal with another she cat. He turned tail and ran away.

The she-cat looked up at the medicine cat "You are one of those Clan cats aren't you?" she asked.

Redfern nodded she looked down at the she-cats wounds. Recovery would be hard but….

'Don't try I know my body better then any other cat. I'm not going to survive." She nuzzled her kit.

"No you can't say that, you'll live I'm sure you will.' But Redfern's words were hollow. She was a medicine cat and she could recognize fatal wounds when she saw them.

The she-cat pushed a gray tabby kit towards the medicine cat. The kit opened its eyes they were a brilliant golden, it starred at Redfern.

"Please bring him up to be a noble cat. Not like them. Make him something better."

"I promise I will." Redfern said, she wrapped her tail around the kit. He was so young.

The she-cat closed her eyes finally setting into her final rest.

The kit tilted his head and mewed hungrily at Redfern not seeming to notice the faith of its mother. Redfern grabbed him by the scruff and turned around. She glanced back at the queen, when she had the kit settled in she would come back and give a true burial to the queen who had fought to the death for her kit.


	2. Promises

Hello sorry I've been dead for so long. I've been busy with another story and I didn't really know how to finish this chapter. Any way on with the story.

"Redfern? Redfern?"

The medicine cat turned around, she had been cleaning out her medicine stock of old herbs. The familiar voice was a good freedom from the chore.

"Hello Duskpaw." She said, and turned to the apprentice. His sleek gray fur was covered with black tabby stripes. His startling golden eyes glowed in the dim light.

She remembered bringing him in to the Clan there had been questions, suspicions. After she had told the story to Thymestar, the leader had allowed the kit to stay. Duskkit was then given too the queen Sunstrike. She had accepted the kit but never as her own. It was easy to see that she cared for her two kits Dawnkit and Eaglekit more. Duskkit had spent most of his time with Redfern, helping out however he could. Although the idea thrilled Redfern she could see that Duskkit would not become a medicine cat. She had seen him stare at the warriors as they practiced battle moves, when they came back with the fresh-kill. He was to be a warrior not a medicine cat.

Now he was an apprentice to the warrior Lionfang, and he was the best. He had learned battle moves quickly, he was a fine hunter, and was always trying to improve. Redfern couldn't be more proud. The only shadow against this was that she still hadn't told Duskpaw about his mother, she was sure he was going to ask soon.

He wasn't deaf to the cats who called him rouge behind his back or blind to the fact that he often ate alone and that even though he had lived in a Clan most of his life he still wasn't trusted by most of his Clanmates.

"You wouldn't believe it; Willowpaw found a mouse nest. There's enough fresh-kill to feed the entire clan." He said, flicking his tail. His voice brought Redfern out of her thoughts.

Redfern smiled, and meowed, "That should be good we have a lot of hungry kits who need to strengthen up for leaf bare."

Duskpaw walked deeper into her den. "Aww come on, Redfern, don't think about leaf bare yet. It's the middle of green leaf, the kits are growing well, the entire clan is full and healthy, and the sun is shinning. StarClan has graced us with a fine green leaf."

Redfern sighed, "I'm sorry I can't help but worry."

"I guess that comes with being a medicine cat." A new voice said. Redfern spotted the young she-cat Willowpaw. Splashes of orange and black covered her white pelt. "You wouldn't believe how great it was that Duskpaw was there, if it wasn't for him we would've never found the mouse nest."

Duskpaw looked at Willowpaw and shrugged "You helped out too. Not just me."

Willowpaw snorted "Oh please, it was all you."

Duskpaw rolled his eyes then looked back at Redfern "Would you like me to get you one? You probably haven't eaten since yesterday, am I right?" his words lightly teasing.

Redfern looked down, feeling a little bit guilty because what the apprentice said was true.

Duskpaw smiled, "I'll go get you one." He turned around and ran out of the den.

Redfern sighed. Duskpaw was always worried she didn't eat enough and was always nagging her about it and she was supposed to be taking care of him.

Redfern thought back on the pact she had made with the leader, she had agreed to accept the rouge kit as long as Redfern promised to keep an eye on him and as long as he didn't cause any trouble, he could stay.

Willowpaw looked fondly towards where Duskpaw had disappeared.

Redfern felt a silent glee Willowpaw had been spending more and more time with the apprentice and was even starting to share meals with him. Redfern hoped that everything would turn out well between them. Redfern felt for a moment that Duskpaw's life would have no problems. But, living in a Clan, that was hardly possible.

"What are you doing, you little rat?" A harsh voice rang through Redfern's thoughts. She and Willowpaw ran out of the medicine cat den to see Duskpaw being confronted by a large warrior that was looking down at him furiously.

It was the deputy Warscar the large cat was looking down at the apprentice who was holding a plump wood mouse in his mouth. He was looking up at the furious warrior he was crouching down but it wasn't fear in his eyes it was confusion.

"That mouse should be for the elders; are you taking it to them?" he asked harshly. His white pelt had black tabby stripes and he was covered in scars from past battles.

Warscar had been against letting the rogue kit join the Clan, and even now, he hated Duskpaw for his origins.

"No I'm not I'm…" But the deputy didn't let him finish that sentence for he swiped at the apprentice who expertly dogged out of the way.

"You're rouge through and through, caring about no one other then yourself." He spat his words filled with venom.

Redfern screeched defiantly and ran over her fur bristled angrily. But Duskpaw had already picked himself up and looked coldly at the deputy tensing ready to spring. Redfern stepped in between them her words cold. "Leave him alone Warscar, or else I'll be lining my nest with your pelt."

Warscar's red eyes widened at the threat "But this little piece of fox dung was practically stealing just as all rogues do." He looked at Duskpaw and spat "And you insist on protecting him?"

Redfern looked at him forcing herself not to launch at him she said "Duskpaw was getting the mouse for me. He wasn't going to eat it himself."

Willowpaw came up beside them "You should listen to what your Clanmate has to say before trying to attack him, mouse-brain." She snapped. It was brave of her to stand up against him when she was just an apprentice, but her words rang true.

Warscar looked bewildered as he looked around this entire exchange had drawn in a crowd. He glared at Duskpaw one last time and walked off.

Redfern sighed with relief. The deputy would not forget this, she knew that, but she had other problems now.

She looked back at Duskpaw who was staring at the ground he looked up at Redfern "Why did he call me a rogue, Redfern?" he looked up, confusion was whirling in his eyes. It was time to tell him.

She whirled her tail around him "Come with me Duskpaw." She looked back at Willowpaw "Could you give us a minute?" The apprentice nodded and walked away.

Redfern led Duskpaw out of the camp. Silence hung over them like a storm cloud it was broken when they reached a large golden oak tree known as Sun Toucher.

Duskpaw looked up at the medicine cat "Why am I called rogue by everyone? Why does everyone expect me to betray them? Why don't I know my true mother? I know it isn't Sunstrike. Who are my parents Redfern? Who am I?" Desperation showed in the young cat's golden eyes to know the answers to these questions. He looked down "Who am I, Redfern? I know you know." he said in a low voice.

Redfern looked down at him and began to speak "You're right; I do know." He looked up, curiosity flooding his eyes, and Redfern took a deep breath. "One day a long time ago I was searching for herbs and I heard a cry. I discovered a rogue she-cat being chased by two toms. She was covered with wounds a normal cat would've been dead, but she was holding on to life for she was protecting something very dear to her." She looked into Duskpaw's large golden eyes "She was protecting you."

Duskpaw breathed in sharply his eyes widened in shock. She described to him how she had looked and how she had the fire in her eyes.

"One of the toms attacked her and she killed him. But her wounds caught up with her and she fell. I chased the other cat away and then walked back to her. With her dying breath she told me to protect you and to bring you up to be a noble cat unlike the ones that had been chasing her. And so I took you back to camp. Later I came back to bury her." She finished.

Duskpaw was looking at the ground emotions were crossing his face like clouds went across the sky.

"Your mother fought like all of Tigerclan to protect you to make sure you made it here. She was an amazing cat, and I just wish I could've learned more about her, I didn't even learn her name before she…"

Duskpaw blinked his eyes were misty. "Died." he finished with a deep breath. "Ca… can y…you take me to where you buried her?"

Redfern nodded and led him near the border near a trickling steam. "There." She pointed with her tail at a patch of ground where the grass seemed greener and a few red flowers grew. Duskpaw walked to it setting himself down. Redfern knew he needed privacy, so she walked back toward the bushes and watched silently.

"He…Hello mother, I am Duskpaw your son." The wind blew silently as Duskpaw spoke to his dead mother he told her about his life in the Clan, about the battle moves he was learning, about hunting, about his friends and how he had been able to scent out a fox before anyone else. Then he grew silent. He listened to the stream as it trickled by, the calls of birds hung through the air as dusk set in.

"Redfern told me that you were a brave cat one who had fought like TigerClan to protect me and I believe her. But it's so sad that you have no name." he looked down at her grave "I will call you Firesoul." He said. "Redfern said that you had fire in your eyes, and I think it's because of that that you were able to save me."

He turned around and began to walk away then he stopped and looked back at the patch of grass.

"Redfern is doing a good job…you know of raising me." he sighed "I wish I could remember you, Firesoul… but I will work hard to make you proud and become that noble cat you wanted me to be." He looked forward again "Goodbye Firesoul, mother… I'll come back when I can."

With that Duskpaw trotted back to Redfern and the two cats made there way back to camp in silence.

When they entered camp they passed Warscar who was eating a chaffinch with some other warriors Duskpaw suddenly turned toward him.

"Warscar!"

The deputy looked up his red eyes cold.

"I may have been born a rogue, but I'll make this clear. I'll be ten times the cat you ever were."

The deputy eyes widened and then he scowled. But before he could even say anything back, the apprentice had left and was heading towards the apprentice den, with his head held high.

Redfern watched him go. Now he knew, but it hadn't discouraged him at all. In fact the medicine cat saw more determination then before to prove himself to his Clanmates in the apprentice's large golden eyes.


	3. Young Warriors

Sorry I've been so dead, I have other stories I'm working on and real life and ya….

Okay then now. This chapter's view will be through Willowleaf's eyes. It's been 6 moons since the last chapter. It's the beginning of leaf bare.

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS (I don't have that kind of awesomeness….)

Willowleaf trotted through the dead bush; the leafless branches up above let the weak leafbare sunlight shine through. She sniffed the air and to her delight, she could smell a shrew. Her belly growled loudly, and she hoped the shrew hadn't heard it. She followed the scent to see the small rodent sniffing around. She crouched down and stepped as lightly as possible doing her best not to be heard or seen.  
Suddenly, out from the bush on the opposite side, another cat jumped out toward the shrew, killing it instantly.  
Willowleaf let out an irritated huff and the cat turned around looking at her.  
It was Duskfang.  
His two bright golden eyes stared at her with a small apology in them. "Sorry, didn't see ya there." He said sheepishly.  
Willowleaf rolled her eyes as she stepped out from her stance "Sure you didn't." she said sarcastically. She flicked her tail and turned around.  
Duskfang sat himself in front of her and blocked her when she tried to go around him.  
"I am sorry, Willowleaf." He said honestly. He was only a little larger in height than her. He was a bit skinny from the lack of food, but still well muscled. His gray fur was well groomed and was covered with black stripes.  
Willowleaf rolled her eyes "Yea right." Once more she tried to walk around him but he wouldn't let her.  
"Aw, come on, Willowleaf!" He said.  
Willowleaf tried not to smile, and said, "Get out of my way, Duskfang."  
Duskfang grinned and then suddenly pounced on her. The two rolled around and batted playfully at each other. Duskfang pinned her to the ground and looked down at her. "Do you forgive me?" he asked.  
"Never!" she proclaimed, kicking him off.  
The two of them ended this by laying side by side their laughter echoing through the forest.  
"Okay, I forgive you." Willowleaf finally gave in, staring at him. His bright eyes were filled with fun and excitement. He grinned and licked her ear; she looked down in embarrassment.  
The bushes behind them rustled and a brown tom with black tipped ears and black paws stepped out. His back was covered with stripes, that looked like the markings on an adder.  
"Just scare off all the prey by playing like two little kits won't ya?" the brown tom sneered, eyeing the two.  
Duskfang rolled his eyes and picked himself up.  
Behind him another cat came out of the bushes. She had light silver fur and two beautiful clear green eyes. "Now, now, Adderstripe they were just playing. Besides it's a good thing to hear laughter during leafbare." The she-cat looked at the two now.  
"But Thymestar…" Adderstripe began but the leader silenced him with a flick of her tail.  
"We've caught enough prey, Adderstripe. Come along you two, along with that shrew." She joked.  
Dustfang helped Willowleaf up, and she gave him a smile. Duskfang nosed the shrew into her small fresh kill pile before he went to get his own.  
They carried the fresh kill towards camp; only one trip would be needed to bring it all back.  
Duskfang pricked his ears at the sound of rustling. "Did anyone hear that?" he asked.  
Adderstripe looked back at the gray warrior. "I didn't hear anything, maybe you should get your ears checked." But all of the cats tensed themselves; even Adderstripe.  
They walked in silence when suddenly Thymestar dropped her fresh kill and jumped at Adderstripe, knocking him down.  
A flash of red went over them and Willowleaf looked up to see a skinny fox. She let out a screech when she saw that his claws where covered in blood, when she looked back at Thymestar she saw a long scratch on her back that was bleeding heavily.  
Thymestar struggled back to her paws, just as the fox launched itself back at her. Willowleaf and Duskfang dropped their prey and jumped at the fox, but not before it's claws hit the leader's side, just beneath the first cut.  
Duskfang let out an enraged screech as he lashed his long black claws at the fox's face, hitting its snout. Willowleaf jumped onto the fox's back clinging on with her claws. The fox pushed Duskfang away and then tried to get Willowleaf off by shaking himself furiously, but Willowleaf kept her grip.  
Adderfang picked himself up and shook himself off. He let out a snarl and bit into the fox's back leg. The fox turned around and aimed a bite straight for the brown warrior's neck.  
That was all Duskfang needed as he launched himself at the fox's face. His black claws went across the fox's face and it let out an outraged call. One eye was bleeding heavily, the fox would probably never see through that eye again; it was damaged badly. It shook off the other two cats and ran off.  
Willowleaf picked herself up she had landed next to Thymestar she picked herself up and looked down at the leader "Duskfang! Adderstripe!" she yelled.  
The two toms ran too her and looked down  
"She's losing a lot of blood" Adderstripe said, horror-struck.  
Duskfang had begun to try and stop the blood flow and then looked at Willowleaf "Go get Redfern."  
"But…"  
"No buts! I have some medicine cat training and you can get there faster then Adderstripe. Now go!" His voice was sharp and serious and sent Willowleaf running.  
She moved as fast as possible and crashed through the camp entry, not caring about how loud she was. She quickly made her way to the medicine cat den.  
"Redfern? Redfern, are you here?" she saw the she-cat poke her head out from the den, one half red, the other white.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"It's Thymestar…We were attacked by a fox… and Redfern, I think she's losing a life." Redfern's eyes widened and she quickly disappeared back into her den and came back out quickly, holding herbs.  
The two she-cats ran as quickly as possible; when they arrived Thymestar's wound was covered with cobwebs. Duskfang was looking over her worryingly and Adderstripe stood on the other side of the she-cat, his eyes wide in horror.  
Duskfang looked up at them. "I tried to stop the blood flow but it was too late. She's losing her life."  
Willowleaf looked down at her leader, she was so still. Was this her last life? No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't.  
Suddenly the leader's chest started to move again and her green eyes fluttered open she took in a deep breath and picked herself up. Redfern walked up next to her.  
"Are you okay, Thymestar?" she asked, looking up at the leader.  
The silver she cat nodded. "Yes, I am fine. I still have four more lives."  
Redfern blinked and nodded. "Let's get back to camp, then." She picked up her herbs and began to walk away.  
Willowleaf begun to pick up the prey again and saw Duskfang and Adderstripe do the same.  
They all walked back to camp. Warscar walked up to the leader. "Are you okay, Thymestar?" he asked.  
The she-cat nodded and walked to her den. "Warscar, I need to talk to you." She said. The two of them headed to the leader's den.  
The news of Thymestar losing a life spread through the camp like wildfire. The mention of a fox desperate enough to attack four fully grown warriors spooked everyone.  
Willowleaf and Duskfang placed their prey in the fresh kill pile when a young kit walked up to them. He had black fur with yellowish spots and amber eyes. He looked up at them excitedly.  
"Did you guys really fight a fox?" he asked.  
Duskfang nodded. "It was a nasty one too; he could've eaten you without even chewing."  
The kit's eyes widened fearfully.  
Willowleaf head butted Duskfang "Don't scare the poor kit, Duskfang." she snapped.  
He laughed "Don't worry, Sunkit, that fox isn't coming anywhere near Clan cats anymore. Especially not with one eye."  
Sunkit seemed reassured by this. "And when I'm a warrior, no fox will dare come near any Clan cat!" The kit backed up a bit, "Look I've been practicing." He crouched down and then stuck out with his paws claws sheathed.  
Duskfang crouched down so he was eye to eye with Sunkit. "Not bad, but remember your opponent isn't going to stay still and wait for you. You've got to be faster then that, like this."  
Sunkit watched with wide eyes as Duskfang struck out with lightning speed. Willowleaf could barley follow it herself. Duskfang, although he wouldn't admit it, was actually the best fighter in the Clan. His strikes where fast and efficient. And if he wanted them to be, lethal.  
Sunkit tried his best to copy the speed but ended up falling over. The kit mumbled angrily.  
Duskfang laughed. "It's okay, little buddy, you won't have to worry about fighting for awhile."  
The kit looked up at Duskfang and was about to say something but he was interrupted  
"Sunkit! Sukit! Where are you?"  
"He's over here, Dawnbird!" Willowleaf answered.  
A pretty pale silver she cat walked over, her light amber eyes sharp. "Thanks, Willowleaf." she said, then she looked down at her kit. "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave the nursery without my permission?"  
Sunkit looked down embarrassed. "Sorry Mom..."  
Dawnbird gestured at the nursery with her tail. "Now go back." He looked back at Duskfang and grinned then ran for the nursery.  
Dawnbird shook her head "I don't know what I'm going to do with him. He's only one moon old and is already trying to be a warrior. Just yesterday I caught him trying to sneak out of camp."  
Duskfang chuckled then wrapped his tail around her. "Don't worry, sis, you're doing a great job."  
Willowleaf nodded in agreement "He'll make a great warrior... someday."  
Dawnbird sighed. "I guess so, well I'd better go back before he runs off again."  
Duskfang sighed. "She's so unsure of herself when it comes to Sunkit. But she really is doing a good job with him."  
Willowleaf tilted her head. "You think Thymestar is going to let you mentor him?" she asked.  
"If Warscar has anything to do with choosing his mentor then, no. Sunkit will probably be mentored by Adderstripe."  
Willowleaf growled "That's unfair. You'd make a way better mentor than that piece of crowfood."  
Duskfang rolled his eyes "Try telling that to Warscar without getting your ears shredded."  
Adderstripe had been Warscar's apprentice, and he hated Duskfang because he had been born a rouge and even now didn't think he deserved to be in a Clan.  
Willowleaf sighed. She didn't understand it one bit. Duskfang hadn't even been a moon old when he had been brought into the clan and didn't remember anything about being a rouge. He was just as much a Clan cat as Warscar.  
Maybe even more.  
Duskfang looked up the sun was setting. "Guess I won't be able to visit Firesoul's grave today."  
Willowleaf looked at him. Firesoul was what Duskfang had named his mother since no one knew her real name.  
"You could visit her tomorrow." She said.  
Duskfang nodded "Yea, I think I will." He turned around. "I'm going to the warrior's den," he looked back at her a playful glint in his eyes, "race ya there." He then sprinted off.  
"Hey!" Willowleaf yelled as she followed.

Redfern walked into the leader's den and spotted Thymestar laying down in her nest.  
"Thymestar?" she called out. The leader picked up her head and looked at the medicine cat.  
"Yes Redfern?" She asked as she sat up.  
"What are you going to do now?"  
The leader looked up "What do you mean?"  
"You only have two lives left."  
Thymestar eyes where un-daunted "I am going to protect and lead this Clan with every breath, just as my warriors do with only one life. And when I die Warscar will take my place."  
Redfern looked down. "Is he really the best choice as the next leader?" she asked.  
Thymestar suddenly seemed angry. "I know he doesn't like Duskfang, but you can't hold that against him."  
Redfern snorted "Like he holds Duskfang's birth against him? It isn't Duskfang's fault he was born outside of a Clan."  
"Look, I know you don't like him, but I trust Warscar, and he'll make a fine leader when the time comes."  
Redfern sighed. "I guess so."  
Redfern looked at her leader. She knew the truth behind Warscar becoming deputy. Thymestar loved Warscar, but he had never returned those feelings. One reason for that might be because Thymestar couldn't have kits. It was never spoken of but Redfern knew.  
Redfern bowed her head. "I will leave now." she turned around to leave.  
"Goodnight." Thymestar said.  
"Goodnight."  
~~~~

Drama is fun, don't worry this story with get better next chapter is when things actualy get started.

Also if you read chapter 2 you'll know that Dawnbird's mother Sunstrike let Duskfang get milk from her which is why he called her sis.


	4. Hear evil See evil Will you stop Evil?

Hey there this chapter got up faster didn't it?  
I don't own warriors the erin hunters do.

Story and its characters belong to me

This is a bit short but I wanted a cliffhanger. The action is finally starting :)

"Hello, mother." Duskfang greeted, as he stood next to her grave. The stream near-by filled the forest with the sound of trickling water. Duskfang's breath was visible, and the sky was littered with clouds the possibility of snow was large.  
Duskfang sat down and wrapped his tail around himself, he kind of wished that he hadn't rejected Willowleaf's offer then he could have someone to warm up with. But his visits to Firesoul's grave were private moments for him when he could speak anything aloud.  
"Things have been good in the Clan, even with leafbare. Dawnbird's kits are growing well, although Sunkit is acting a bit deaf now. But that's to be expected from kits. " Duskfang smiled, "Willowleaf is doing fine as well, still stubborn as always." He looked down, his smile gone. "Thymestar lost a life yesterday; it's the scariest thing to see. She was so still... and I wondered if you were that still when you left." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I hate how I don't remember you, Firesoul. You're my mother and you gave your life for me but I can't remember, I just can't..." Duskfang eyes opened slightly "Redfern said that I was only a quarter-moon old when you brought me to the Clans. And sometimes, I wonder, why? Why'd you risk everything to take me here? What where you trying to protect me from? Someday I'll get the answers to these questions." He looked up at the cloudy sky. "Someday... when everyone trusts me, I'll find the answers." He stood up. "I've got to go, today's border patrol is only minutes away." he turned around and walked away.  
He was late, he had taken more time then he'd thought to visit his mother. He was supposed to go on border patrol at mid-day and the sun was nearly to the center of the sky. He decided to take a short cut sure it would take a few tree jumps and going through bushes but he'd be at the camp on time.  
He quickly made his way through bushes and roots. He was making good time till he got blocked by a thick bush. He cursed under his breath and began to make his way around till two very familiar disliked scents made their way to him. He stopped dead.  
Warscar and Adderstripe.  
Adderstripe and Duskfang hadn't seen eye-to-eye since they were kits. If Duskfang said left Adderstripe would say right, which would lead to them fighting . Duskfang had a scar behind his ear from one of their 'practice fights' when they'd taken it too far and Adderpaw had nipped him. Redfern had been furious and had said that he'd be scarred for life. Needless to say that they didn't much like each other.  
Warscar, Duskfang's unsheathed his claws and dug them into the earth. Since day one he'd been on Duskfang's case, making life as hard as possible for him. Always saying that his rogue blood would cause him to betray the clan. He had held back Duskfang's warrior ceremony for moons picking any excuse possible.  
Duskfang grinned. Scaring these two would be worth the scolding he'd get for being late. He crept back behind a bush so that he could see them and crouched down ready to spring.  
"She only has two lives left." Duskfang pricked his ears, that had been Warscar. What where they talking about?  
"Really? but she said that she had four lives left." Adderstripe said. Duskfang eyes widened; they where talking about Thymestar.  
"She lied; she told me yesterday saying that she hoped that I would become a great leader when she joined StarClan." Although Duskfang couldn't see Warscar's face he could've sworn he heard a smirk in his voice and this made him uncomfortable. He blinked unsure of what was going on, and why Warscar was telling Adderstripe this.  
"You did well, Adderstripe, the mouse trail you left for the fox worked like a charm." Warscar said. Duskfang golden eyes widened still trying to understand what was going on; a mouse trail?  
"Thank you Warscar, the fox was easy to lead. He was starving anyway."  
"Yes although it is a shame that it took so long for that fox to find you though. It could've taken more lives if Willowleaf and Duskfang hadn't been there." Warscar cursed.  
Adderstripe gave a slight nod.  
"Well we need a plan for the next two lives, then..." he swiped at the air with his claws, they where long and white, and the blood of many were spilled because of his strike. "I'll be the leader of NightClan, and things are going to change when I carry the name Warstar."  
Now Duskfang was getting over his shock and was digging his black claws into the ground. Thymestar had lost a life saving Adderstripe! From the fox that he had led to them. Not only was that betrayal; he and Willowleaf could've been killed as well.  
And Warscar he was behind this; he was the real traitor. Duskfang thought back a bit, remembering how Thymestar had lost her other lives: A fox trap, a fall from a cliff, a rouge attack, and getting attacked by a monster on a near by Thunderpath. All of these either Warscar or Adderstripe was there.  
Duskfang felt terror and fury rip through him, Warscar had always said that Duskfang would betray the clan but it was Warscar who was the traitor.  
"We can't use a fox again, someone is bound to get suspicious." Warscar said he was looking up thoughtfully.  
_Too late, someone already knows,_ Duskfang thought angrily.  
Duskfang looked at Adderstripe and noticed that he didn't seem as excited about this and was casting nervous glances around. Duskfang couldn't fully accept Adderstripe being a part of this. Sure he was snide, rude, and couldn't take a joke, but at least he was a loyal warrior. And, although not happily, Duskfang had trained along side him.  
"Maybe we could try convincing some rouges to attack her; those idiots were easy to convince before we could do it again."  
Adderstripe looked up at his former mentor "I don't think so, they might let it slip that we told them to attack. We barely were able to keep them quiet last time."  
Warscar grinned, "Good thinking, you're smart. That's why someday you'll make a good deputy, and after that a great leader."  
Adderstripe seemed reassured by this and some fur lied flat, so that was his motivation.  
Duskfang made his way around the clearing keeping out of view. He had to stop this.  
"By the end of this, NightClan will become great once again; the weak leadership of Thymestar will end. And the blood of anyone who betrays me will mark our borders."  
Duskfang bared his fang and jumped up behind Warscar. He unsheathed his black claws, "You're the traitor!" he screeched.


	5. We all Fall Down

Another chapter is up.

Warriors belongs to the Erin Hunter

Warscar turned around his red eyes widened, "Duskfang?"

Duskfang launched himself at the traitorous deputy. The two where sent rolling nearly hitting Adderstripe who jumped away from the two wrestling cats.

Duskfang's claws dug into Warscar's sides, he nipped at Warscar repeatedly letting scarlet fall from the wounds. The deputy had been so shocked by Duskfang's attack that all he could think of doing was kick the warrior off.

Duskfang was thrown into a tree trunk; the impact knocked all the air out of him. He picked himself up and took a deep breath. He looked up at the white tabby tom, hatred burning in his eyes.

Warscar had gotten over his shock and now was smirking at Duskfang "Well, well, well looks like the little rouge warrior has found us." He said. Adderstripe stood behind him his eyes where stretched out in shock and horror.

Duskfang hissed angrily "You, stupid, mouse brained, miserable excuse for a cat, piece of fox dung!" he spat.

Warscar glared at him "What a sharp tongue you have." He growled. "How about I cut it out?"

Duskfang glared straight back not even flinching "Come and take it then," He hissed tensing up.

Adderstripe took a step forward but Warscar blocked him with his tail. "No, I'll take care of this rouge." He said. The deputy crouched down and unsheathed his claws. He narrowed his red eyes and launched himself at the warrior.

Duskfang rolled under him letting out a lash with his claws striking at Warscar's leg. Warscar spun around and nipped at Duskfang's tail. Duskfang turned around and aimed for Warscar's face, but not before he was tackled.

Warscar held him down snarling "Hold still won't you?" He dug his claws into Duskfang's belly. The young warrior let out a screech of pain and tried to kick Warscar off. But Warscar held on.

"Did you really think you could beat me? Worthless rouge."

Duskfang snarled then raised his head enough to bite into Warscar's snout. The white warrior let out a snarl and backed up shaking his head furiously and then rubbed the blood off with his paw.

Duskfang got up and hissed "Yes I do."

If looks could kill Duskfang would just be a faint memory by now.

The two began to lash and bite at each other their wounds spilling blood

The young warrior launched himself at Warscar knocking the older cat down, it took all of his strength to keep him down.

The white warrior struggled furiously and then lashed out a Duskfang "I never thought that a rouge would be harder to kill then a clan born cat."

Duskfang's eyes widened "What?"

Warscar grinned "What do you think happened to Patchfur?"

"You killed Patchfur?"

Patchfur had been a middle aged warrior, a stickler for the rules but a good friend. He had helped with Duskfang's training and was like a second mentor to him. Patchfur had been found on the thunderpath. He'd been run over but when Redfern had been getting him prepared for burial she had noticed a giant gash on his throat. After that Redfern had suspected that the warrior had been killed but the culprit had never been found.

"The stupid piece of crow food stuck his nose in where it didn't belong. So I had to get rid of him." Warscar's voice broke through. "And I'll do the same to you." He bit into Duskfang's leg and twisted it around while he rolled over. Duskfang was brought crashing to the ground.

The two separated and then started to circle each other.

"Why Warscar? You could've just waited to become the leader; there was no need for all this trouble. All this killing."

Warscar licked his bloody paw carelessly "Simple because of the troublesome medicine cat."

"What? What does Redfern have to do with anything?" Duskfang's voice became defensive.

"She has been trying to convince Thymestar to replace me. She doesn't think I'll be a good leader."

"Redfern has always been a good judge of character." Duskfang smirked.

Warscar snarled angrily and launched himself at Duskfang. "You little brat." He held the warrior down and growled.

Duskfang slapped at Warscar's face with his claws. The deputy looked down furiously at the gray tom. His voice was ice cold "When I'm finished here and become leader poor Redfern is going to have a terrible accident maybe several."

Duskfang suddenly stopped struggling "What?" his voice had pure coldness behind it.

"Redfern is bound to be suspicious, and I doubt she'd follow me. So just like I did to Patchfur and you, I'll get rid of her."

Duskfang saw red and answered in a distant angry voice "Your Insane."

Warscar grinned "Not insane, I just know how to get what I want, and how to get rid of those in my way. Now it's your turn to-"

"Shut up." It seemed impossible to put so much hate into two words. Duskfang's golden eyes where cold stars and suddenly out of no where he let out enough strength to kick the deputy off, he quickly got up and jumped next to Warscar.

"What the…?" Warscar looked up and realized that he couldn't recognize the young warrior that he had tormented in those cold golden eyes.

Duskfang bit into Warscar's neck crushing the air out of him.

"uuuzght."

"What are you doing?" Duskfang could barley comprehend Adderstripe's words, he wouldn't care anyway. There was only one goal in the cat's mind, to get rid of the ambitious deputy.

Slowly the struggling got weaker and weaker as Duskfang's fangs sunk deeper and deeper. Until it stopped completely, Duskfang let go of Warscar's neck and picked his head up his muzzle was lathered in blood. His golden eyes without any emotion, He turned his gaze to Adderstripe.

The deputy was dead.

"Duskfang?" A voice cried out.

Duskfang turned his head to see Willowleaf's bright green eyes starring at him in horror.


	6. Exile

Yay these are coming up faster!  
Warriors belongs to the Erin Hunters  
~~~

"Listen to me!" Duskfang yelled.

He was in the camp all the warriors and queens keeping their distance from him, the body of the deputy was next to high stone, and Adderstripe was in the clearing as well, in the circle but a good distance away from Duskfang.

"Murderer."

"Traitor."

"Rogue born."

These words were traveling through the group of cats like forest fire.

Duskfang looked at the top of high stone where the leader Thymestar was sitting. She was staring down at the body of her old deputy; he couldn't see her eyes.

Overhead, clouds were rumbling; they were in for a storm.

Duskfang glanced at the corner of his eye to see Willowleaf. She was looking up at him with horror, betrayal, and tears in her eyes. Next to her, his friend Eagleflight was comforting her and was looking at Duskfang with anger and confusion in his sharp brown eyes.

He looked away. Even he couldn't believe that he had killed Warscar.

But he wasn't the traitor, it was Warscar and Adderstripe who were the traitors.

He looked around. Every cat was looking at him with mistrust and hatred in their eyes. Could he really blame them though? He looked at his paws that had the blood of the dead deputy on them.

But he would tell them the truth as soon as he could get a word in.

"Silence!" the leader's call rang out through the camp and hushed the chatting cats. Thymestar looked down at Adderstripe. "What happened? Why did Duskfang kill Warscar?" her voice was filled with shock and sorrow and it seemed distance from her place on high stone.

"I can answer myself Thymestar. Warscar was…"

"I was not talking to you." Thymestar's voice was cold and sharp.

Adderstripe looked at Duskfang with wary eyes. "Thank you Thymestar." He looked back at the leader. "Warscar and I were going hunting together, and we were ambushed by Duskfang. He said he was sick of Warscar and said stuff like, "It's all your fault that it took so long for me to become a warrior." And some other stuff. He attacked Warscar and threw me away to a tree trunk, and I lost consciousness. When I woke up, Duskfang was killing the deputy and next thing I knew Willowleaf was there and we were brought to camp."

"Liar!" Duskfang protested, he looked into the leader's blue eyes. "Warscar and Adderstripe were planning to kill you, Thymestar! They're the reason you've been losing so many lives recently, Warscar wanted to become leader before Redfern talked you into…"

"Shut up!" Thymestar's cold voice stopped him. "Warscar would never do that, unlike you, rogue." She spat.

Duskfang felt hurt course through him, Rogue, rogue…rogue… rogue…

"Thymestar!" Duskfang recognized the voice of Redfern. "Let him talk!"

"No! I'm done listening to you when this cat is involved. It's because of you he's here anyway!" she rebuked the medicine cat.

Redfern's brown eyes widened.

Thymestar looked back at Duskfang pure fury driving her every word. "Now for you, from this day on you will no longer be a part of NightClan."

Duskfang blinked. "What?"

"You are exiled!" Thymestar yelled the last word out so that it filled the entire camp. "If you are ever found on NightClan territory again, my warriors have my permission to kill you."

Duskfang eyes widened and a look of desperation and shock went through him as he realized what the she-cat had just said.

"No!" Redfern yelled "You can't!" Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to make her way to Duskfang. Thymestar make a quick signal and the two warriors, Lionfang and Burntfur, blocked her. "You can't do this Thymestar! You can't - " the tears where streaming down her face as her gaze bore at Duskfang.

Duskfang was looking at the grass. He was no longer a Clan cat now; he was truly a rogue. His claws dug into ground, he knew what would happen after this. They would try to forget about him try to push him out of their minds and act as if he never existed. Well he wouldn't let them; he looked up at the high stone and leaped.

His black claws left four long scars across the stone. This was his last act of defiance his last mark on the Clan.

Thymestar had jumped back in shock and then looked down at Duskfang with horror in her face.

"You know well that if I had been aiming for you I wouldn't have missed." His voice was short and cold.

"Get out." Thymestar spat.

Duskfang glanced at Redfern her eyes where streaming with tears and Duskfang could feel some tears start to form but he pushed them back. He would be strong for her, she was the closest thing he had to a mother and he wouldn't cry in front of her.

Duskfang turned around and began to walk out he walked close to Adderstripe and whispered to him. "Know this Adderstripe, the truth will find you one day, and I hope then that you will be a better cat than Warscar was." He walked off letting Adderstripe's fur rise and his eyes look around horrified.

Duskfang glanced around and all of his old Clanmates looked back at him. Did they really believe Adderstripe's story?

He looked at Eagleflight, they had been raised as littermates, and they had trained together. Eagleflight scowled at him "Get out rogue." he hissed. And suddenly the rest of his old Clanmates followed his example.

"Rogue!"

"Rogue!"

"Rogue!"

"Rogue!"

"Rogue!"

"Stop it!" Redfern's voice rang out.

Duskfang ran and ran. He didn't know when that first drop of rain fell down. Maybe the same time his tears did, but next thing he knew rain was pouring down in sheets. It was a mixture of water, hail and snow, as if his mother was trying to reach him, tell him not to leave, to prove Adderstripe guilty, anything.

He didn't know where he was going only the feelings that where spinning around inside of him seemed to register. Hurt, anger, confusion, and betrayal.

Suddenly the ground seemed to disappear and underneath him was nothing but air he came crashing down to the earth rolling over and over until solid ground finally found him.

Duskfang looked around his sight ruined by the rain. He was too weak to get up and unconsciousness was taking him. He suddenly spotted a large black figure that moved closer and closer and when it was finally over him everything went black.

Thymestar stared after Duskfang as he disappeared from sight. She looked down at the body of Warscar and felt like her heart was torn out. She felt some rebellious tears coming in but she shook them away. She could feel the cold rain as it slid down her fur. She picked up her head and looked down at her Clan. There was a ceremony that needed to be done before she could go.

"I say these words before the body of Warscar so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Lionfang will be the new deputy of NightClan."

Lionfang blinked in surprise but walked in front of Highstone and bowed his head. "I accept."

The Clan erupted into a chorus and they started to chant the new deputy's name.

"Lionfang, Lionfang, Lionfang!"

After the celebration the cats went into their dens getting out of the cold rain as it came down harder and harder. Warscar's body was taken into shelter among trees so the cats could sit vigil without drowning. Thymestar jumped down the rock and noticed that Redfern still hadn't moved and was sitting against the hard rain staring at the entrance. Her normally bright and sharp eyes where dim and far away.

Thymestar walked to her. "Redfern, I need you to prepare Warscar for his burial."

Redfern didn't move the only movement she made was a twitch of her wet ear.

"Redfern? I need you to - "

"I heard you Thymestar." Redfern's voice was hushed and hard to hear through the pounding rain.

"Then shouldn't you be getting the herbs for his burial?"  
"I never said I would prepare him."

"What?" Thymestar's voice was shocked.

"Why should I do that for a traitor?" Redfern's voice was heated with hate.

Thymestar's eyes widened in shock and she took a step back. "Warscar isn't a traitor!"

Redfern turned to Thymestar and narrowed her eyes to slits, "I choose to believe Duskfang over Adderstripe."

"What? Warscar would never do that! He was a good cat, not a murderer!" Thymestar protested.

"Of course he was." The medicine cat said sarcastically. "Open your eyes, Thymestar! Warscar wasn't a good cat, he was bloodthirsty and unstable! He didn't love anybody, he didn't love you!"

Thymestar snarled "Shut up! He was not!"

"Of course not, because your Warscar was perfect, nothing he did was wrong. It didn't matter that he was so happy when he killed outsiders, or that he seemed to enjoy licking the blood that fell on his claws. No, he was just perfect!"

"You will not speak to your leader that way!"

"A leader that does not judge fairly is what you are! You didn't even let Duskfang speak!" Redfern yelled

Thymestar blinked "I know you thought of Duskfang as your own but there's no need to do this. You need to accept that he did what he did."

"I did not say he didn't kill Warscar, I just said that you weren't judging him fairly."

Thymestar felt like she might finally be getting a hold of the situation. "Your love for Duskfang is the same as the love a mother has for a kit. But you need to face the…"

Redfern was looking down and shaking her head. "No, my feelings for Duskfang are no where near that strong. If they were, I would forget all my loyalties to NightClan and go with him. I saw what a true mother would do for her kit when Duskfang's mother died bringing him here. Compared to that I am nothing," Redfern turned around and began to walk away. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand that either."

Thymestar looked at the medicine cat as she passed Willowleaf who Eagleflight was trying to coax out of the rain.

"Do you believe what Adderstripe said?" Redfern asked. Her silent approach had shocked Willowleaf.

"umm… Yes…" Willowleaf stuttered "I guess…"

Redfern looked down sadly. "And I had such high hopes for you two…" She turned away from the crying she-cat and headed for the medicine cat den, head down and tears streaming from her eyes.

Longest chapter yet.  
Oh and when Redfern is talking about Thymestar not understanding the love a mother has a for her kit she was referring to the fact that Thymestar can't have kits.


	7. Gathering Herbs

Finally chapter up. Okay new characters and old ones in this chapter.

Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter

_It's easy to say that even after tragedy that time goes by just as it always has, and before anyone knew it five seasons had passed since the murder of the deputy and the exile of Duskfang. The Clan was living in a fine new-leaf._

_But the cloud that hung over the once lively and mild mannered medicine cat couldn't be ignored. Her sharp tongue struck out against every cat, her thoughts were always far away from the Clan. But sometimes when she was with her apprentice the cloud over Redfern parted a little to let sunshine through…_

Moonpaw opened her eyes and let out a long yawn; she blinked lazily and sat up.

"You're finally awake?" a familiar sharp voice rang through Moonpaw's ears, it was coming from her left side and she had to turn completely to face her mentor.

"Yes, Redfern." Moonpaw said, from Redfern's scent she had been making a poultice Moonpaw felt a little guilty for not waking up in time to sighed softly then turned around and picked up a large leaf and carefully pushed it toward Moonpaw who picked it up and placed it on her left eye.

Moonpaw had been born a few days after Duskfang's exile. Her pelt was clear silver with darker stripes and spots, her belly was white as well as her front paws, she had a white dash on her head. Her good eye was silver and bright, but her other eye was another story.

Her left eye was blind and had been that way since birth, it was hypnotizing and no one could ever get used to it. It also got infected very easily, and either she rubbed it with a special mixture of repellent herbs every few hours or she wore an oak leaf, to her the oak leaf sounded better.

And also although Moonpaw would never admit it she also had chosen the oak leaf because of how well it hid her eye. She hated how everyone would stare at it like it was a piece of crowfood.

"We need to re-stock on a lot of herbs." Redfern said. She was looking through their store of herbs. "We need some catmint; we're also low on burdock root, some dock and feverfew, and also marigold." She looked over the plants again "And yarrow leaves as well."

Moonpaw nodded. "We'll need another apprentice to help us carry all that back." She murmured, hoping Redfern didn't hear.

But of course Redfern heard all that made sense. "Yes, maybe you should get Spiderpaw and Loudpaw to help."

Moonpaw's ears went down. Loudpaw and Spiderpaw were the youngest apprentices: the only other apprentices; Sweetpaw and her brother Lightningpaw, were nearly warriors and where training hard for their final assessment, so no help would come from them.

Moonpaw didn't exactly enjoy the company of the two young apprentices. It wasn't that they were mean or anything like that. It was just that, they were so loud.

Loudpaw was true to her name and was always chatting; she could never focus on one thing long enough and complained about every little thing.

Spiderpaw was okay when he was alone, he was a bit chatty but not to bad. But when around his sister he became almost as bad as her.

Moonpaw would rather take the kits than those two; at least they acted more mature. But she nodded, "I'll go get them." She muttered.

"Don't you sound so enthusiastic?" Her mentor said sarcastically; Moonpaw saw a hint of a smile.

Moonpaw sighed and walked out of the medicine cat den, the glare of the sun blinded her for a few seconds. She looked around; the Clan was bustling with activity. She saw Lionfang setting up the patrols. The queen Dawnbird was eating a robin with her mate Swiftclaw; the tom's black fur was touching the queen's.

Willowleaf was sharing tongues with Eagleflight everyone was just waiting for them to announce their kits, and a little farther off was Adderstripe sitting alone.

Ever since seeing the death of his former mentor the warrior had acted differently. He'd become quiet and reserved and Thymestar had tried to let him mentor Sunkit but Adderstripe had politely rejected her offer. It had confused everyone, but Adderstripe had said nothing other then that he didn't deserve an apprentice.

Now Sunkit was a warrior known as Sundapple. His mentor had been Rowanfur. Moonpaw spotted Spiderpaw next to his mentor Dewdrop. Spiderpaw was black with silver stripes his orangey eyes spotted her. She trotted to him.

"Hey there, Moonpaw." The younger cat said. Although Moonpaw was still an apprentice, if she'd been an ordinary apprentice she'd be a warrior by now.

"Hey, Spiderpaw, I need you and Loudpaw to help with collecting herbs." She said.

"Wait a second." Moonpaw looked up to Dewdrop. "Spiderpaw and Loudpaw are having their first assessment today."

Moonpaw blinked in surprise. "Oh…"

"That's too bad." Moonpaw turned around to spot Redfern coming up behind her.

"Maybe you could take Adderstripe and Willowleaf; they had dawn patrol and don't have hunting patrol till sun down."

Moonpaw looked at her mentor in the corner of her eye. She could see the she-cat's fur bristle. If there where two cats she didn't want to be with, it was them. The only other cat she wouldn't want to be with would be Thymestar.

"Okay, I will." Her voice was curt and angry. The medicine cat turned around and lashed her tail; Moonpaw gave them a thank you and then followed Redfern.

Moonpaw caught Redfern's eyes wandering to Highstone where four long claw marks marked the stone. Clearly, she was thinking about Duskfang.

Moonpaw didn't know much about the cat other than what the elders said. She remembered being a kit and listening to Stubtail telling her about how they should've known he would betray them by his evil golden eyes and his rude behavior. As if his origins hadn't been enough warning.

She also remembered Redfern's outraged screech when she had heard the elder telling this to her.

Moonpaw walked up to the orange patched she cat. "Redfern?"

Redfern blinked "What?"

"Willowleaf and Adderstripe."

"Oh yeah…" Redfern turned around and headed toward where Willowleaf was sharing tongues with Eagleflight.

"Willowleaf." The she-cat looked up at the medicine cat and sat up.

"Yes, Redfern?" she said politely.

"We need your help with collecting herbs." Redfern said plainly.

Willowleaf nodded "Okay." She answered.

"Eagleflight! Come over here!" Lionfang's voice called out

Eagleflight sat up next to her and nodded at Moonpaw and Redfern. He gave Willowleaf one last lick behind her ear "See ya." He went to Lionfang.

Redfern looked at her apprentice "Moonpaw, go get Adderstripe."

Moonpaw nodded and ran over to where Adderstripe was sitting. "Adderstripe."

The tom looked up. "Yes?"

"Redfern and I need help with collecting herbs, would you mind…"

"Not at all." The tom said sitting up.

Moonpaw turned around "Okay, come on, then." She said. The two walked back over to Redfern who didn't even acknowledge the tom's presence. Willowleaf gave them a slight nod.

They began to walk away when a voice stopped them. "Redfern, where are you going?"

The medicine cat looked up at her leader, the silver she-cat walked up to them tail held high.

"I needed help collecting herbs. It was too much for just me and my apprentice, and there where no apprentices available. Now may we leave?" None of the cats missed the cold note in her words and the leader's fur bristled a bit but was flat again in a second.

"Yes, you may." The leader said.

The relationship between the medicine cat and the leader was rocky, most of the time they avoided one another. Moonpaw knew this had something to do with Duskfang. She sighed and shook her head. She just didn't get it. The four cats walked out of camp in silence.

"We should get the catmint first." Moonpaw said. "Since after that, everything else is closer."

The rest of the cats nodded and Moonpaw could practically feel the tension in the air.

"Okay then…"

The four cats headed to the Twoleg dens where they jumped over a fence into a Twoleg garden.

As the medicine cats dug out the catmint, they heard someone jibe them from the fence.

"What are Clan cats doing here?"

"We don't want you here!"

The warrior and medicine cats looked up to see three rogues glaring at them.

"Oh, go chase your tail." Willowleaf snapped at them.

A chuckle came from a white tom who had spoken first. "After you, pretty."

Willowleaf snarled at him.

Redfern glared at them. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Adderstripe crouched down. "Or would you like to lose those ears of yours?"

A black she-cat answered him. "Just wait, one day we'll be the ones taking your ears."

"I'd like to see you try." The tom growled.

The three rogues jumped down from the fence and disappeared onto a Thunderpath.

"Loud mouths…" she heard Redfern mutter.

Moonpaw nodded "They sure were full of themselves." She said.

"Duskfang would never become like them." She heard Redfern hiss under her breath; Moonpaw's ears pricked. It had been so silent she wasn't even sure she had heard her mentor right.

The rest of the day went on uneventfully; soon they had all of the herbs they needed.

By the time that Redfern and Moonpaw had finished sorting all of the herbs, it was moonhigh and they were both sleeping on their feet.

Moonpaw blinked lazily as she fell into her nest. She spotted Redfern do the same and for one second she wondered what Redfern dreamed about. But soon she was visiting her own dreams.

Moonpaw was in the forest; up ahead, the moon was full. Her silver pelt seemed to glow in the light. Something was different though. It took a moment for her to realize that she could see out of both eyes.

She began to walk around when she saw two familiar figures.

"Thymestar? Redfern?" she called out.

The two she-cats trotted over to Moonpaw.

"What's going on?" the leader said, looking around.

"I think…"Redfern began, suddenly another cat joined them. A tom who held the air of pride, his fur was brown with black patches. His fur was spiky and his eyes sharp. He seemed almost transparent, the stars in his fur hung.

"Thornstar?" Thymestar gaped.

The warrior of StarClan gave a flick of his tail "StarClan has a message, come to Silver Tree." He said.

Suddenly, Moonpaw was taken back to the blackness of sleep.

Please review.

Loudpaw is based off of my little sister Isabella. She is loud and annoying but I'm stuck with her.


	8. The Prophecy

Sorry I haven't posted in a bit. My mom has been using the computer to study for a big test. This chapter was a bit tricky too.

Hope it was worth the wait.

I do not own warriors

Redfern looked up at the sky as it darkened. The sun was leaving the sky to make room for the moon.

She spotted Thymestar as she trotted and jumped to Highstone. Redfern's eyes passed the four claw marks on the stone and she felt pain pierce her heart.

She missed Duskfang, not a day had passed since she thought of the cat that she had raised. She felt like she had failed Firesoul, and although she still visited the she-cat's grave, every time she did the only thing she could think or say was, "I'm sorry."

Redfern sighed. She honestly did believe what Duskfang had said. Warscar had been ambitious and she knew killing was no problem for him. But Thymestar had never seen that.

Redfern looked at her leader. It wasn't like it mattered anymore. No one had seen Duskfang for seasons, the last time his scent had been found in NightClan territory had been a moon after his exile. After that, nothing. Not even a whisker.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highstone for a Clan meeting!" Thymestar's voice pulled the medicine cat out of her thoughts.

"Tonight Redfern, Moonpaw, and I are going to Silver tree." Murmurs went through the Clan, but the leader was able to silence them with a flick of her tail. "I will leave the Clan to Lionfang,"

The deputy gave nod. Redfern knew that Thymestar had already talked to the deputy about this.

"That is all." Thymestar jumped down from Highstone. All of the cats began to talk amongst themselves. The silver she-cat walked to the medicine cat and her apprentice. "Are the traveling herbs ready?"

Redfern gave a nod and pushed the herbs to her leader. Moonpaw and Redfern bent down to eat their own.

Redfern looked at Moonpaw from the corner of her eyes as the she cat scrunched up her nose at the bitter tasting herbs. The oak leaf on the side of her head moved a bit when a silent gust came by.

The three she-cats finished the traveling herbs and then picked up their heads as Lionfang walked over. "I hope that you have a good journey." He said.

"Thank you." Thymestar said.

The three she cats left the camp nodding to Burntfur and Dewdrop who were on guard.

They walked in silence in their own thoughts.

Redfern remembered how Thymestar had had warriors keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't leave the Clan. Redfern couldn't blame her for that. The medicine cat had thought long and hard about leaving NightClan there where two reasons she didn't though. One was because she had been the only medicine cat at the time. And truth be told her loyalties rested with the Clan. And two was because Duskfang didn't need her. He could hunt for himself; he had been the best fighter in the Clan, and she would have only had been another problem for him.

Redfern glanced at Moonpaw. She was a good apprentice; smart, a quick learner, and more importantly listened to her.

But sometimes Redfern couldn't help but think that Moonpaw decided to become a medicine cat because of her blind eye. Although Moonpaw didn't admit it, Redfern knew she was very unsure of herself.

Moonpaw looked at her mentor with her silver eye and gave a smile, Redfern returned the smile and then the three cats began to run.

The forest became a blur and the Thunderpath was easily passed. They arrived at the Silver Tree at moonhigh.

The moon was a white claw hanging in the air and gave the cats' pelts an ominous glow.

Redfern looked up to Silver tree. The branches weaved sideways and up toward the sky, the leaves shone silver in the moonlight. Surrounding the tree's roots that clung to the earth where small streams that trickled by and were white with the moonlight. They admitted a beautiful mist that surrounded the tree.

They walked up to the tree where the leaves where the lowest. Thymestar and Moonpaw went up onto their hind legs and licked the dew off of the leaves. Redfern watched as they curled up and fell into a deep sleep.

Redfern looked up at the stars, and then licked the dew off of a leaf and fell into the darkness of sleep.

Redfern blinked herself awake; then again she wasn't really awake, just in the territory of StarClan. She was lying next to her apprentice. She sat up and pricked her ears.

The three she cats where in the forest. Everything seemed normal except that the trees and bushes held stars. Cat eyes watched them.

Two cats came up to them. One was Thornstar and the other was a small white tom with a gray colored face and tail tip.

"Hello, Littleface." Redfern said. The old medicine cat and her old mentor gave her a nod.

"Why'd you call us here?" Moonpaw asked.

The two toms looked at them and Thornstar spoke first, but the voices of Littleface and the other StarClan warriors joined in.

"_Wars are coming to destroy the Clan"_

"_You must follow the blood of a once powerful flame"_

"_To find the one who will save the future of the Clan" _

"_With a strike of his claws, half his blood will fall" _

"_Then order and peace will come to the Clans"_

"_Born a rogue, raised as a warrior, banned as a traitor"_

"_The Outcast will be our Savior" _

The voices began to drift but the final words hung in the air. _The Outcast will be our savior…The Outcast will be our savior…the outcast will be our savior…_

A black figure seemed to hang in the air and two bright golden eyes stared down at them.

_The Outcast will be our Savior…_

Thymestar looked up she was wearing a thunderstruck expression, very similar to Redfern the only difference was that Thymestar's was that of horror and Redfern's was one of joy and shock.

Moonpaw looked up at the figure looking a bit confused; "Born a rogue, raised as a warrior, banned as a traitor…" she closed her eyes "Duskfang?"

Suddenly they where pulled out of their dream the three cats woke up.

Redfern blinked. She couldn't believe it.

She looked at Thymestar who was starring at the sky with a look that said, _"How could this be happening?"_

Redfern felt joy course through her even the reluctant leader couldn't deny it. StarClan had just asked them to find Duskfang.

Moonpaw looked at her mentor and the leader. They seemed to be reacting to the prophecy very differently.

Where Redfern's eyes where staring thankfully at the starlit sky, Thymestar's blue eyes looked up in horror and shock.

"Lets go. Tomorrow we need to talk about… this." The silver she-cat said.

Redfern nodded not speaking.

The three she-cats left Silver tree each with their own emotions.

Moonpaw trotted up beside Redfern. Something about the prophecy was bothering her.

"Redfern?"

"Yes, Moonpaw?"

"The prophecy it said that, '_Then order and peace will come to the Clans'_. There's only one clan here, NightClan."

Redfern stopped short but began to walk again. "Is it possible you just misheard?" she said.

Moonpaw looked at her paws. "Maybe…" she muttered.

Redfern glanced at her apprentice, and then looked ahead.

"Another question,"

"Yes?"

"How are we going to find Duskfang?"

This chapter was harder then it looked; there where fifteen drafts for the prophecy.


	9. The Trail to Follow

Okay next chapter up

I've been doing fairly well I'm reading the new Artemis Fowl book and have found my little sister's weakness.

Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter

Redfern looked at Firesoul's grave, next to her Moonpaw sat. In the dawn's weak sun their pelts glimmered.

In the midst of New Leaf the grave was covered with blood red flowers. It was then that Redfern figured out.

"Moonpaw," her apprentice looked up at her with her one eye "I know how we can find Duskfang."

X0X

Willowleaf opened her leaf green eyes as sunlight creped through the leaves, moss and sticks of the warriors den.

She starred out for awhile when suddenly she felt a movement beside her. For some reason she thought it was Duskfang but she quickly told herself that that was wrong. Duskfang was gone. The image of him killing Warscar was imprinted into her mind. His cold emotionless eyes and blood covered muzzle. She shivered at the thought of it.

"Willowleaf? Are you okay?"

The she-cat turned to Eagleflight whom was beside her. She nodded "Just a passing thought." she said. She could see his amber eyes looking at her worryingly; he knew that her passing thoughts usually concerned Duskfang. But in those eyes she could see a small glimmer of something else. Jealousy. But it was so faint that Willowleaf might just be imagining it.

The two warriors walked out of the den stretching themselves out of sleep as they did.

"Willowleaf, Eagleflight come over here." They heard their deputy call. Beside him was Burntfur, Swiftclaw, Loudpaw, SweetpawTop of Form

, and Eagleflight's sister Dawnbird.

The two walked up to them.

"I need you two for hunting patrol." Lionfang said. His golden pelt shimmered in the morning sun. He signaled them with his white tipped tail.

"I'm sorry Lionfang but I'll be needing them," Their leader trotted up to the group of cats she looked at them, "You too Dawnbird." The gray she-cat blinked then nodded.

"What's going on? Did they do something bad?" Loudpaw asked noisily. Burntfur snapped at her to be quiet.

The three warriors followed Thymestar as she led them to her den, inside was Redfern and her apprentice Moonpaw.

Willowleaf twitched her tail, surprised. If it wasn't important she was sure that the leader and the medicine cat wouldn't be in the same room.

They all sat down and Thymestar was the first to speak.

"Last night Redfern, Moonpaw and I went to Silver Tree and received a prophecy." Thymestar nodded to Redfern.

"We are to find the cat that'll save the future of the clan."

Dawnbird tilted her head "Who is it?" she asked.

Redfern looked at the queen "'_Born__ a rogue, raised as a warrior, banned as a traitor, The Outcast will be our savior.' _Sound like someone we know?" she asked.

Willowleaf felt like she had fallen into icy water and looked up at the three highest ranking cats in shock. _No…it can't be._

"Du-Duskfang? He's going to save us all?" Eagleflight asked bewildered.

The three she-cats nodded.

A moment of silence passed.

Dawnbird blinked "Why are you telling us this?" she asked. Out of the three warriors she was the less thunderstruck and had picked herself up faster.

"You three where the closest to Duskfang, when he was in the clan" Redfern answered "So we're sending you three to find him and to bring him back to Nightclan."

Eagleflight had finally gotten over his shock "How are we supposed to find him?" he asked. "No one has seen him in moons."

Redfern picked up her paw hanging by it was a red flower it had five petals and its color reminded Willowleaf of blood. "You have to follow these."

"What?" Willowleaf had finally found her own voice "We're supposed to follow flowers?"

"A trail of them actually." She said, putting the flower down. "A moon after his exile Duskfang's scent was found in Nightclan territory."

Willowleaf nodded remembering the search and waiting for Duskfang to pop up for revenge. At least the way the elders had been speaking had made everyone think that.

"It led to his mother's grave."

"His mother's grave?" Eagleflight flicked his ear. "He risked his life to visit a grave?"

"You know Duskfang better then that, he's not dumb. But he does love his mother, and he wanted something to remember her by. These flowers cover her grave."

"Wait… What?" Dawnbird blinked "He took seeds from the grave?"

Redfern nodded. "On her grave there's a spot where flowers are missing and where Duskfang's scent trail was last year. I found two of these following it. And Moonpaw left Nightclan territory and was able to find another one. That's the trail you must follow, the blood of a flame."

The three warriors suddenly felt like a heavy weight had been put on their shoulders. And in a way it had, they where to be sent on a mission in the name of Nightclan and Starclan, to find someone they had marked off as a traitor with nothing more then a trail of red flowers to follow, and who knew how far off Duskfang was?...And if they did find him how he would react to them.

Willowleaf felt herself become detached as the image of Duskfang killing Warscar filled her mind, his cold glowing golden eyes filled her with dread.

"So we can only follow the flowers? But what if after that he doesn't drop anymore…"

Redfern silenced Dawnbird with a flick of her tail "Do you honestly think that Duskfang could keep a hold of seeds without dropping any of them? All the seeds he dropped should be blooming now that it's New Leaf."

"But how are we supposed to follow them? If they're so far apart that we can't follow them, then what?" Eagleflight asked.

The medicine cat apprentice Moonpaw spoke for the first time, her silver eye sparked with her thoughts "Follow the scent then."

"Huh?" Willowleaf this time.

"Although the scent of the flower is faint," Moonpaw picked up the flower "it is unique and it goes far." Her one silver eye blinked at them.

Willowleaf took in the scent and suddenly felt like she was in the nursery a kit again snuggled next to her mother the scent of milk, motherhood and love and even faintly the scent of blood.

"It's not much but it's our best chance." Thymestar said. "You three are to find Duskfang and bring him back."

Willowleaf knew she couldn't reject the order now, The leader's word was law. That was the warrior code. Not even for this. Or the little bump that seemed to be forming on her stomach.

Thymestar had just made the announcement and the clan was in a frenzy from the news that the traitor was being called upon by Starclan. But no one questioned it.

The three warriors being sent had eaten they're traveling herbs and were ready to go.

Then a familiar face joined them. Adderstripe.

"Good luck." The brown tabby warrior said.

Willowleaf looked at him, for the first time she realized that he was skinny for a clan cat living in New Leaf. He looked at them, he looked like he was facing something bravely although Willowleaf didn't know what exactly.

He gave a thin smile and then spoke again. "May Starclan light your paths." He turned around and left them.

The three warriors looked at each other then left the camp on to a journey with only a trail of blood flowers to lead them and no clue how long it would take.

_And some of us have other things to worry about…_ Willowleaf thought, as she could've sworn she felt something nudge in her belly.

What do you think? Please review.

Anyway they're finally on they're way! Say nay if you can't wait to see Duskfang again!


	10. Through the Stable

Warriors belong to Erin Hunter.

Willowleaf felt herself being coaxed out of the comfort of sleep by the sound of her name. She opened her eyes and blinked at the morning sun. She saw Eagleflight holding a mouse in his mouth, a tired smile on his face.  
She picked her self up from the makeshift nest and shook off the moss clinging to her.  
Eagleflight placed the mouse next to her. "Hungry?" he asked.  
"How'd you know?" she asked bending down to take a bite.  
"I could ear your stomach."  
The two laughed.  
"Oh could you two shush?" Dawnbird grumbled, as she picked up her head tiredly a bit of moss clung to her. "Some of us where on guard duty all night." She hissed.  
The two nodded.  
They had been traveling for two days now, following the red flowers the best they could. At first, they'd been heading in a straight line to the sunset but the path had turned and they'd gotten lost for a few hours till sundown when Eagleflight had found the flower's scent.  
Now a new day was here and they had to get moving, and it wasn't the first time Willowleaf wondered how long it would be before they found Duskfang.  
For now Willowleaf and Eagleflight laid side by side sharing tongues as Dawnbird caught up on her sleep.  
The she-cat looked at the red flower. The scent was comforting and reminded her of the nursery.  
And Eagleflight's presence comforted her too. He had been there for her for a long time and she loved him.  
But it wasn't an overpowering feeling where her heart beat a mile a minute everytime she saw him, where she wanted nothing more then to see him everyday. No it wasn't like that. It was a pleasant feeling that made her heart flutter and it warmed her when he was there. It was a peaceful love._  
And he might just be the father of my kits,_ she thought on accident. She blinked, she wasn't even sure if she was going to have kits. But she couldn't ignore that nudging feeling in her stomach. She hadn't told anyone of her suspicions, when she got back she might tell Dawnbird but right now it was best to focus on the mission.  
Eagleflight sighed as he looked at the sun "I'd better wake Dawnbird up, pray to Starclan she doesn't scratch my eyes out." He said.  
Willowleaf smiled as he walked over to his sister, nudging her awake.  
She glanced up at the sky and sent her prayer to her ancestors. _Let this search go well and be quick Starclan, and please don't let Dawnbird scratch Eagleflight's eyes out. He needs them.  
_  
XOX  
The sun was in the center of the sky. They'd been walking all day.  
Eagleflight trotted in front following the scent of the flower. His forehead still hurt from Dawnbird batting him with her paw when he had woken her up. She was a strong cat.  
"Hey Eagleflight."  
The tom looked back at his sister "Yes Dawnbird?"  
"Are we there yet?"  
Eagleflight's fur bristled "No we aren't." he said.  
After a few more minutes Dawnbird spoke up again. "Eagleflight."  
He twitched his ears.  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
Five minutes later  
"Eagleflight, Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
Two minutes later.  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No Dawnbird."  
Five seconds later.  
"Eagleflight…"  
"No we aren't there yet! We won't be there till we find Duskfang!" he yelled. Suddenly he crashed into something.  
He heard laughing mews from both she-cats. He picked up his head and glared at them, but they continued laughing.  
"Shut up!" he snapped turning around embarrassed.  
He looked up at what he had crashed into. It looked like a strange small tree at first but then he saw that the branches spread out to other pieces of wood. It was a twoleg fence.  
But a strange one. It didn't look like the ones around the two leg nest not far off from Nightclan territory. For one this one was much longer and covered more area then the normal fences.  
He looked around, it would lead them off the scent trail of the flower, so he squeezed in under it and looked back at the two she cat's  
"Come on." He hissed. The two she-cats followed him; he heard them giggle and then glared at them.  
He looked forward again and sighed, not believing he had fallen into Dawnbird's joke so easily. He should know her by now. But then again, he had already been unnerved by this entire journey.  
He glanced back at Willowleaf who was in her own thoughts. The sun reflected off of her white pelt with orange and black spots beautifully.  
She had loved Duskfang. He knew that, he had seen it whenever they'd been together. She had always asked for patrols with him and they'd always looked at each other with love glimmering in there eyes. Although that had come to a horrible end the night Duskfang had betrayed the clan.  
But what would it be like to see him again? What would be Willowleaf's reaction? His reactions?  
He remembered how he and Duskfang had trained side by side, Always messing around. He remembered when they had all been apprentices and Duskpaw had chased them around with mouse bile threatening to throw it at them, he had later gotten scolded by Redfern for wasting medicine supplies. A slight smile appeared on Eagleflight's face.  
It was gone when he scrunched up his nose at a horrible smell that pulled him out of his thoughts.  
He looked around and saw the strange creature. It was tall and its pelt was brown. It had a long face with two large black eyes. A mane of fur stuck out of the top of its neck and it had a bushy black tail. Instead of paws it had a strange hard black stones.  
It let out a strange sound. It hadn't seen the cats.  
Eagleflight signaled with his tail for the others to get down. They did so and he crouched down. The best thing to do was creep past it. He looked at the other side of the fence and saw the red flower. Dawnbird and Willowleaf apparently saw it too because they creped past him and right behind the large creature, he glanced at it then followed them.  
Suddenly the creature let out a "Nhhhhaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy! And shot its two back legs out at them, narrowly missing Dawnbird.  
The cats began to scatter then the stone feet came crashing around the warriors. They headed straight for the fence followed by the creature.  
Willowleaf made it to the fence first and squeezed herself through. Dawnbird followed but couldn't get through.  
"This is what you get when you have kits!" Eagleflight screeched. He pushed her through and quickly followed. The hoof footed creature stopped at the fence and stamped its feet.  
Eagleflight eyes where widened in horror as he took deep breaths. He could hear the others. No one was injured and they where all okay.  
"You need to eat fewer mice Dawnbird."  
XOX

Moonpaw placed the juniper in the crack and out of the way when she heard something. She walked out of the medicine cat den, and to its side she saw Redfern building a nest.  
"What are you doing?" she asked. In the den they had nest for the sick so it made no sense to make one right next to the medicine cat den.  
"I'm making a nest for Duskfang." Redfern said, as if it was an ordinary thing to do so.  
"What? But why?" she asked. It had never occurred to her where Duskfang would sleep, or what would happen when he arrived.  
The medicine cat nodded "I doubt they'd welcome him in the warrior den, and he'll need a place to sleep. Later I'll make it into a den."  
Moonpaw looked at her mentor. It was obvious she really cared about Duskfang whoever he had been to her. She had heard that Redfern had found Duskfang when he had been a kitten and they had been very close.  
"Let me help you." Moonpaw offered. The she-cat gave her apprentice a smile.  
"Thank you Moonpaw."  
They where able to finish it by sundown. Moonpaw looked at the sky. She wondered what this exiled cat would be like.  
Maybe I should ask Redfern, but her mentor was taking care of Milkkit who had stumbled onto a thorn.  
Who was he? Who _is_ he? She wondered.  
She looked up at the sky as it became darker. Dusk was coming.

~~  
Sorry Duskfang isn't here yet.  
If you haven't guessed yet the strange creature was a horse, never walk behind a horse, never. Bad things happen to good people.  
And don't get mad at Eagleflight, he has every right to be nervous. Every right! And every right to be cranky too, he's gotta deal with his sister.  
Who here enjoyed Dawnbird's little joke?


	11. Field of Red

Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter

Moonpaw bent down till she was eye to eye with Fawnkit, the little light brown spotted kit had eaten a leaf on a dare from her brother Fogkit. She had thrown up and Tinyfern had been hysterical and had demanded that Moonpaw checked her kit.  
"Open your mouth," she said.  
The little kit opened her tiny mouth, her pink tongue rolled out. Nothing seemed wrong.  
"She probably just ate some yarrow," Moonpaw informed the queen "If she starts to throw up again take her to Redfern or me." She sat up and watched as Fawnkit skipped back to her mother.  
It had been a quarter moon since the three cats had gone to search for the outcast.  
When Moonpaw turned around she saw the kit Riverkit starring at her with blue eyes in wonder.  
"What was wrong with Fawnkit? I think she ate yarrow. Am I right?" the blue kit asked.  
Moonpaw nodded "Yes that was all, your sister will be all right." She said almost sadly, she knew that the little kit wanted to be a medicine cat herself. She was always in the medicine cat den asking questions, she knew all the basic herbs already.  
_But she can never be one…_Moonpaw thought. It was her own fault that this kit would never get to become one. Her only chances where if Redfern retired, but that was unlikely. The she cat was healthy and still young.  
_Maybe you should become a warrior,_ Moonpaw shook her head. She left the nursery leaving the kits to play among themselves. She passed Molekit who was starring at his paws blankly, his mother Deadlight laid next to him barley acknowledging him. The only time Deadlight had ever acknowledged the kit was when he had been born and she had had to give him a name. She saw Spottedstream eating a mouse, her large belly filled with her soon to be kits. Moonpaw wouldn't be surprised if they came tonight.  
Out in the clearing, Lightningpaw and Sweetpaw where play fighting. Moonpaw watched and felt a familiar longing but she had taught herself to ignore it. She turned around and spotted her parents, Silversong and Watereyes.  
Her mother walked up to her and nodded "Is Fawnkit okay?" her silver pelt had white stripes, she was a pretty she cat.  
Moonpaw nodded "Yes Silversong, she probably just ate some yarrow leaves."  
Her mother licked her behind the ear "Your going to be a fine medicine cat, I'm proud of you. You made a good choice becoming a medicine cat."  
_Because I wouldn't have made you proud becoming a warrior,_ Moonpaw smiled and walked past her mother.  
There where many reasons that she had become a medicine cat, some to do with her blind eye, other to do with her parents, and some other things as well.  
She liked being a medicine cat, the herbs, the connection with Starclan, the helping but a part of her would always lounge to hunt, to battle, to be a warrior.  
"Moonpaw come over here." Redfern called. "I need your help."  
Moonpaw looked up and ran over to her mentor  
XOX

Willowleaf kept walking forward the sun was high in the sky, she twitched her tail. Ahead of her Eagleflight was keeping them on the trail. Dawnbird was behind him checking for flowers.  
Willowleaf suddenly noticed a strange but familiar scent. She took it in. She could tell it wasn't a cat's scent, but she couldn't tell what it was. Eagleflight stopped as well.  
"I don't know this scent… It's familiar but I can't put my claw on it."  
Dawnbird tried to take in the scent but her nose wasn't as acute as her brother, she walked toward the bush where the scent leaded and then stopped.  
"I think we should leave."  
Eagleflight and Willowleaf pricked their ears "What is it?"  
"It's a-"suddenly the bush behind her shook and a dark figure popped out. It growled angrily at them. Its black fur matched well in the shadows, it began to bark.  
"Dog! The three cats ran off as the large black dog chased them. The cats scattered and the mutt went for Willowleaf, she did her best to stay out of the dog's grasp.  
That was until she was cornered with her back to a tree. The dog growled at her drool was falling from its lips its eyes glared at her. She felt like a piece of prey helpless and just waiting to die, witch in the dog eyes she probably was. It liked its lips hungrily and the she-cat unsheathed her claws and snarled. There was no way she was going to let this dog take her. She launched herself at the mutt scratching at its snout, the dog bit at her but missed. Willowleaf ran around and bit into his front paws, the dog threw her off with a flick of his paws and she crashed into the tree, before she could see strait the dog was on her again. He picked her up in his jaws and shook her. Everything was a blur and Willowleaf could feel her last meal coming up.  
Behind them a cat let out an enraged screech, Eagleflight ran over and jumped onto the dog's back, he let his claw's sink into the dog's flesh, as the mutt let out a painful howl and dropped the she-cat.  
Dawnbird came up to the black dog's other side with a leap she passed over his side leaving a painful slash with her black outstretched claws. The dog shook them all off and before the mutt could get to them, the three warriors clawed their way up the tree. When they where high enough they climbed onto a branch and took deep breaths looking down at the dog as it barked furiously at them his black eyes glaring at them with stupid hatred.  
The warriors carefully jumped to the next tree but the dog followed still barking furiously. But suddenly when they jumped to a farther off tree the dog stopped short and just growled at them. After awhile it raised its leg and marked its territory and left the cats to hang onto the tree.  
The clan cats stayed there too terrified to move. Barley dodging death can do that to a cat.  
Under them they heard mews,  
"Wow I've only seen one cat fight Terror and live."  
"I don't think they would've lived long if they hadn't climbed up the trees."  
The warriors looked down at two loners a white she-cat and a golden tom.  
"Hey there!" the she-cat said "You can come down now. Your out of his territory now so he wont bother you."  
The warriors made their way down, Dawnbird's fur was rustled a bit but other then that the only thing they where really suffering from was shock.  
The tom snorted "You're lucky that Terror has mellowed down since his beating or you'd be crow food."  
"That's mellowed down?" Dawnbird said incredulously.  
Eagleflight was sniffing around and looked at the others wide eyed in horror "I can't find the scent." He walked round again "It's gone!"  
"What?" Willowleaf said following him trying to find the scent herself.  
The two loners tilted their heads "What are you looking for?" the tom asked.  
"A flower it's scarlet with a milk scent," Willowleaf said but was stopped over talked by Dawnbird.  
"We're looking for a cat, he's gray with black stripes and has golden yellow eyes."  
"His name when we knew him was Duskfang."  
Suddenly the she-cat seemed to lighten up "We know Duskfang! He's the cat who beat Terror."  
The tom nodded "We can take you to him. He doesn't live too far from here and those flowers you where talking about surround his den." He stood up. "I'm Hunter and this is Snow." He said gesturing to the she-cat.  
"I'm Dawnbird, this is Willowleaf and the eccentric one over there is my brother Eagleflight." She introduced.  
Eagleflight glared at his sister with narrowed eyes.  
Snow blinked 'Your names are strange, they're like Duskfang's name." She turned around "Well come on." The two loners led them through the bushes.  
"How do you two know Duskfang?" Willowleaf asked.  
"He found us last Leaf bare, we where starving and didn't know what to do for food, back then we weren't that great of hunters." Snow looked at Hunter "Which was ironic with his name. But Duskfang taught us how to hunt, and how to fight so we could take care of ourselves. We see him from time to time but he's living on his own. He spends a lot of time down in that old two leg garden."  
Hunter looked up "I don't get why he lives where he does, he's close to where a badger lives." He turned toward the clan cats "What about you guys? How do you know Duskfang." He asked.  
The three cats stopped dead in their tracks but began to walk again.  
"We're old friends of his." Eagleflight said looking at his paws.  
Willowleaf thought about the things that Hunter and Snow had said. It sure sounded like him; it was nice that he hadn't changed his name. For some reason Willowleaf had believed that he would after his exile.  
They continued to walk and partially chat then Willowleaf could smell the flowers, she blinked her green eyes and could feel the tension in the clan cats.  
They walked into a clearing when they first saw them they where bright blood red in the sunlight they covered the ground leaving little room for green. In the center was a large hole that made a small hill but even that was covered with the grave flowers.  
"Duskfang?" Hunter called out. He looked around the red flower filled clearing.  
"Duskfang are you here?" he called out again. Suddenly a dark figure came up from behind the mound.  
"I am, but I wish I wasn't." a low voice said.  
Willowleaf looked up and couldn't believe it, after so many moons there he was.  
Duskfang.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Duskfang's back!  
Who's happy? Cause I am! YAY!


	12. Games

I'm still happy from the ending of the last chapter  
Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter

Willowleaf widened her eyes. She just couldn't believe it, there he was.  
Duskfang looked down at them with cold golden eyes and she felt a chill go down her back, but all she could do was just stand there and stare.  
His gray and black pelt was sleek and well groomed, he didn't look like he was missing the clan food either, he was well muscled as well.  
"They where looking for you, and they said they where old friends of yours." Snow said nervously.  
Willowleaf turned to the she-cat Snow and noticed how she suddenly seemed bashful around the handsome tom. She was even more shocked by the barb of jealousy that hit her. She attempted to shake it off.  
"Really?" he said. He leaped down from the mound and landed near the cats. His muscles rippled under his pelt as he landed in the red flowers.  
He had grown! He was taller then when Willowleaf had last seen him; she had to tilt her head to look at him straight in the eye, but his glare was enough to make her look back down.  
"Duskfang?" Hunter looked at him with admiration first and now looked worried. He gave a look at the three clan cats that indicated regret, probably regretting bringing the clan cats here.  
"Don't worry you've done nothing wrong." The exile said with a flick of his tail "You and Snow should go. Me and my old friends are going to talk." He reassured them.  
The two loners looked at one another then nodded they trotted off Snow looked back one last time to Duskfang then they disappeared.  
"Now." He turned fully to them his golden eyes as cold and bright as the stars "Why are you here?"  
XOX  
"Well we need you to come back with us." Willowleaf said as confidently as she could  
"Back where?" Duskfang asked, but he wasn't stupid he knew.  
"You need to come back to Nightclan."  
"And why in the name of Starclan would I do that?"

They where in the exile's den. The sunlight from outside gave them enough vision inside the dug out den. It was big enough so that the four cats could sit up and talk to each other, and in the corner was a moss made nest.  
Duskfang listened to them although not happily, but he was curious to why they where here. So Starclan had called for him, amazing really. That after all this time… But he could care less really; he was still going to tell them to get lost. He picked up one of his front paws and licked it absent mindedly.  
He pricked his ears when they said that the flowers had led them here. He looked outside at them, they're scent filled the air. His only connection to his dead mother, he had been surprised when they had bloomed so well, he had been worried that they'd die before new leaf came. He sighed, it was kind of a shame that they had bloomed so well then the clan cats wouldn't have been able to find him. He'd been told that bringing the flowers here would back fire_. One of the few times I don't listen to you and this happens_. He thought bitterly.  
_"Born a rouge, raised as a warrior, branded a traitor, the outcast will be our Savior."_ Eagleflight recited. "That's you."  
Duskfang stayed silent swarming in his own thoughts.  
Then he narrowed his eyes, he didn't want anything to do with them not any more he'd wanted to leave it all behind.  
_Just when you don't need them anymore, they need you.  
_"What's the rest of the prophecy?" he asked being careful to keep his voice neutral.  
Willowleaf spoke now "You're supposed to save the future of the clan as far as we know, but Redfern knows the rest."  
He looked at Willowleaf pretty as ever, but even she couldn't convince him to go back there.  
Redfern… he felt warm at the thought of the medicine cat, the only cat that had stood up for him the night he had been exiled.  
_Train, train, train…_ He blinked why was he thinking about that, then an idea came into his mind and he looked at the clan cats.  
"I'll come back, that is if you beat me at a certain game."

XOX  
Duskfang led them never slowing down from his run the clan cats followed him. Willowleaf still couldn't get over it, Duskfang was actually stronger and faster then he had been when he'd been a warrior, why had she imagined him scrawny, weaker? _Because that's your image of a rouge_, Willowleaf looked at Duskfang. He was definitely not that.  
He led them to a two leg garden and leaped to the top of the fence with ease, followed by Eagleflight and Dawnbird who where known in the clan by their high leaps.  
Willowleaf scrunched herself up and leaped she was short of the top of the fence but hung on with her claws to the side wooden fence she began to slide down when suddenly someone grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her up. She looked up to thank Eagleflight but was shocked to see Duskfang grasping her neck.  
"Clumsy as ever." He muttered through her fur. He let her go and she backed up to Eagleflight who was glaring at Duskfang. She didn't know why but her heart was racing, she excused it as being in the fangs of a murderer.  
Duskfang snorted and jumped down into the garden where strange thin green trees where growing all over like a miniature forest.  
"These are called bamboo," Duskfang told them. He turned around to them and sat down. "And here is where we are going to decide whether I go back to Nightclan or not."  
"What?" Dawnbird said her fur bristling. "Why does it matter?"  
"Because we're going to play a game, if you guys win I'll go to Nightclan without any argument. But if you lose I get to stay and you three leave."  
The warriors looked at each other uncomfortably, but before they could speak Duskfang stopped them.  
"If you don't agree to this and try to take me I'll fight and runaway." He waved his tail "Do you really want that?"  
"What's the game?" Eagleflight asked.  
"Hunter and Prey." He said. "Remember we used to play that all the time when we were kits"  
Willowleaf remembered, she saw them calling out and playing happily, saying weather they where a mouse or a warrior. Them chasing each other around.  
"You three are going to be the hunters, and you have to catch me to put it mildly." Duskfang said standing up.  
"Rules?" Eagleflight asked.  
"We cannot leave the garden, keep your claws sheathed, and…" he looked up at the sun "You have until sun-high to catch me."  
Willowleaf looked up and her fur stood on end. That was barley half an hour.  
"Understand?"  
The three clan cats nodded.  
"Then go." He said, then suddenly he turned around and ran.  
"How are we going to catch him?" Willowleaf asked. "He knows the territory better and…" Duskfang was still ahead of them not even looking like this was the best he could do "he's fast."  
"There are more of us so we can corner him."  
Dawnbird lighted up and sped up "So let's kick his ass." (Author's note: I know that warriors don't use this term but I couldn't help it, the moment was perfect.) Eagleflight shook his head and sped ahead of her. Willowleaf followed.  
Duskfang made a sharp turn so quick that the warriors had to slide a bit to follow him.  
It led to a fence and Duskfang stopped short, the warriors came up behind him.  
"No were to go." Eagleflight said as he walked towards the loner, fully intent on catching him.  
Duskfang turned back to the other tom and smirked. Alarms went off in Willowleaf's head, this could not be good.  
Duskfang suddenly launched himself at the warrior. Eagleflight let out a startled sound, Duskfang went around him and was behind the tom. Before the warrior could do anything Duskfang was laying down on his side and kicked out at Eagleflight's legs. The tom came down hard letting out a grunt. Duskfang got up with ease and grinned coldly.  
He looked back at the queens who where preparing themselves to launch at him.  
Then just as they leaped he jumped into the thick of the bamboo disappearing from sight as the she-cats fell right next to Eagleflight.  
"Fox-dung" Dawnbird cursed. Eagleflight looked like he agreed with her.  
"Let's find him before he gets too far away." Willowleaf muttered getting up.  
The three cats where off following the rouge's scent. Dawnbird rushed ahead when she saw his gray fur, not listening when her brother told her to wait.  
She ran to Duskfang who turned around and jumped over the she-cat, as her face suddenly made contact with one of the thin green trees.  
Eagleflight ran over to her and Duskfang ran away. Willowleaf followed him the best she could when she looked up at the sky she couldn't believe it.  
Twenty minutes had already passed and the sun was nearly in the center of the sky.  
She looked ahead at the gray tom and sped up until she could nearly get his tail.  
They where coming up to the two leg fence Duskfang jumped up onto the fence and launched himself over Willowleaf.  
She followed but she knew that this wasn't going to work they needed another way.  
"Please, Duskfang you need to come back to Nightclan." She called out desperately.  
The exile glanced back at her with one cold golden eye "Why should I? I don't care about Starclan's prophecy and what happens to Nightclan. For all I care Nightclan can burn to ashes." He sped up.  
Willowleaf thought for a moment, she needed a Duskfang reason to come back to the clans. She thought of the one cat that had been there for him, the only cat who had believed him.  
"Don't you want to see Redfern?" she asked.  
Suddenly Duskfang stopped dead and looked back at Willowleaf.  
Out of no where Eagleflight jumped out and tackled Duskfang. He let out a triumphant yowl.  
"We win!" Dawnbird said jumping out of the bamboo. Just as she said that the sun moved to the center of the sky.  
Duskfang easily pushed Eagleflight off of him and sat up, he shook himself. In his eyes it wasn't defeat or even disappointment. Something told her that Duskfang had every intention to lose. That stop hadn't been an accident.  
He looked up and spoke.  
"I guess I'm going back then."

I am so sorry it took so long to get this up; I hope it was worth the wait.

Schools starting on Monday I can't believe it I'm going to high school! I'm not going to have as much time to write Outcast of the Clans as I did before.

Anyway now I have very important questions about my characters.

Who's your favorite? Why?

Who's your least favorite? Why?


	13. Heading Back

Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter

Moonpaw walked to the medicine cat den feeling exhausted. Spottedstream had just had her kits. Their names were Airkit and Stripedkit. She could imagine them becoming fine warriors. _Just like you'll never be._ Moonpaw scowled and shook her head.

She looked up at Starclan wondering how the traveling cats where, and if they had found Duskfang.

She yawned again and went into the medicine cat den, keeping her thoughts to herself.

The four cats spent the night in Duskfang's den. As nightfall came to them so did sleep.

Duskfang slowly opened his bright golden eyes and carefully sat up. He looked over to were the clan cats where sleeping and then walked out as quietly as possible.

Although this might be shocking to learn Dawnbird was actually a really light sleeper which was also why she was put on guard a lot. And tonight she had been told to keep an eye on the rogue. She quickly stepped over her sleeping Clanmates not once thinking of waking them.

She followed the exile as he sped across some undergrowth and disappeared behind a bush. She stopped at the bush and suddenly heard voices. But she couldn't understand a word; it wasn't that she wasn't close enough it just sounded weird.

She heard one voice that sounded like Duskfang's and another that was lower, rougher and sounded furious. In the conversation the tom was the one with the cool head.

After awhile the voices softened and she heard the bush rumble, so she quickly hid herself and watched as Duskfang walked out of the bush and headed back to his den, not at all in a hurry. Dawnbird walked out of her hiding place and wondered what that had been all about, but then rushed off so she could get there before Duskfang realized she had left.

XOX

The four cats walked silently and quickly. About twenty minutes ago, Duskfang had looked back at his home and given a tired sigh. Leaving to go back to a place he didn't want to be.

But he kept his promise and didn't try to run away.

Eagleflight suddenly stopped, Willowleaf looked around confused until she noticed were they where. She sniffed the air. Terror the dog's territory markers where fresh.

Duskfang didn't seem to care though because he walked past the warriors and straight towards the scent markers.

"What are you doing?" Willowleaf hissed. "We need to go around! This is Terror's territory."

Duskfang looked back "So what? This is the shortest way and I'm not spending another day on this." He kept walking.

"But what about Terror?"

Suddenly the bushes began to shake, and a deep growl was heard. The dog jumped out ready to defend its territory but seemed to stop in midair when it saw Duskfang.

The dog growled at Duskfang showing its large yellow fangs.

"Remember me?"

Duskfang hissed and crouched down his golden eyes glaring at Terror. He lashed his tail, but then used it to point at a tree that was right behind him.

"Climb up that now." He ordered. The three warriors looked at each other then walked behind the rouge and to the tree. Willowleaf glanced back at Duskfang, but he hadn't moved and inch. She climbed up the tree and looked back down.

Duskfang unsheathed his claws and took a step toward the dog. Terror eyes widened and he backed up. Duskfang snarled then backed up never taking his eyes off of the mutt. When he reached the tree he hissed at the mutt and climbed up. The dog glared but she could see fear in his eyes.

_What did Duskfang do to this dog?_ Willowleaf wondered. She looked at it and saw some missing patches of fur, Terror's left ear was completely torn off, he had a large scar running down his left eye, and his tail tip was gone.

She looked at Duskfang that had come up to their branch.

"We'll travel by trees I doubt that dog could resist taking a bite at us." He jumped to another branch. "Come on."

Eagleflight followed and looked down at the dog as it followed them.

They all traveled this way all of them taking cautious glances at Terror.

They soon reached the end of the mutt's territory, and scooted their way down the tree.

Duskfang glared at the dog and growled.

The black dog suddenly sub missed.

Willowleaf couldn't believe it.

Terror was terrorized.

Duskfang snorted and turned around. "Let's go."

They made good time since this time they didn't need to look around for flowers like they did before. By sundown they had made it to the two leg fence that held the hoof footed creature.

Duskfang jumped up onto the fence, it took him a second to realize that the warriors weren't following. He looked down at them.

"Let's go." He muttered.

The three cats glanced at the hoof footed creature warily.

"We won't go in there now come on!" he snapped lashing his tail.

Eagleflight snarled "There's no reason to snap at us Duskfang,"

"If I don't you won't listen." The two toms glared at each other, but eventually Eagleflight hopped up behind the exile.

Willowleaf and Dawnbird looked at one another; Dawnbird rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'toms' Willowleaf chuckled.

They walked on the fence to a twoleg's nest, its walls where covered with red and the scent of hay came from it.

Willowleaf's stomach growled, and she looked down embarrassed. She heard Dawnbird chuckle and Eagleflight look at her in concern he looked up to the rogue.

"Hey, Duskfang is there any food in there?"

The tom glanced back and nodded not really seeming to care.

When they reached the two legs dwelling Duskfang jumped down from the fence and went in front of the red door he called in.

"So what are we going to do? Go ask some two legs for food?" Dawnbird said.

Duskfang ignored her "Scrap? Ya in there?"

Suddenly a tortoiseshell cat's head popped up from behind the large door.

"Aye! Duskfang! How's life treating ya? Here for more kicking practice, or are you…" His voice was accented and he seemed to want to say more.

But Duskfang cut him off with a lash of his tail toward the warriors. Scrap shut his mouth and looked at them with green eyes.

"Aye there, I know your scents, you the cats who ran through the field." He laughed "Right behind Sebastian too, I heard that horse screaming from the other side of the farm. You lucky you ain't flat cats right now." he said.

The warriors looked at each other.

"You never walk behind a horse; you'll spook 'em. Next thing ya know there's a big black hoof in yer face."

"We spooked the horse?" Asked Dawnbird, her fur standing on end with irritation.

The tom chuckled. "Aye, yes you did. Never mind that though, come on in."

"Is there anything to eat Ummmm…"

"Names Scrap just like Duskfang said. And ya there's plenty to eat, you trip over mice here and it don't matter how many you eat there's still more." With one white paw Scrap pushed the door open farther.

Duskfang walked in followed by the warriors.

(Author's Note: I don't know why but I love Scrap's accent.)

What Scrap had said was barley an exaggeration, as there where mice everywhere. It took very little time and effort to catch them and soon all of the cats where lying in hay eating their fill.

Willowleaf lay next to Eagleflight, who has his brown head on her shoulders. Her rhythm of breathing lifting it slowly up and down.

Duskfang glanced at them with golden eyes. He wasn't surprised by this or the least bit hurt. He had left his feelings for any cat but Redfern in Nightclan the day he was exiled.

Willowleaf had eaten many mice she had stuffed them down very quickly. That was odd because if he remembered right Willowleaf wasn't usually a big eater, a mouse or two usually filled her up.

Duskfang didn't know how but he was lying in the same haystack as Dawnbird, who didn't seem to know how she got their either. They both ate their mice in silence.

"How's Sunkit?" Duskfang asked unexpectedly startling the she-cat. "He should be a warrior by now right?" he ripped at the mouse and gulped down a piece.

Dawnbird looked at him and she felt a certain fear at being with her former Clanmate. His icy behavior toward them didn't help one bit. But she didn't show it. "He's a warrior, a great hunter. His name is Sundapple now." She went back to her mouse.

Duskfang nodded slightly "Who was his mentor?" he asked as he ripped off another piece of the mouse.

"Rowanfur was his mentor."

Duskfang looked surprised but only for a fleeting second and soon it disappeared, leaving Dawnbird to wonder if it had ever been there.

"I thought Adderstripe was going to be his mentor." Duskfang said careful to keep his voice neutral.

"He was asked but he rejected Thymestar." Dawnbird remembered the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "He said he didn't deserve an apprentice and left it at that."

Duskfang face was emotionless but inside he pondered over this, remembering Adderstripe's sad and scared green eyes

So the traitor had regrets.

The waxing moon hung in the sky dark clouds speckled it. The stars shinned brightly.

Willowleaf moved slowly away from Eagleflight, she didn't want to wake him. She wasn't sure why she was being so quiet though, as if anyone could hear over Scrap's snoring.

She headed outside, her patched pelt gleaming in the white moonlight.

She walked next to the twoleg fence. The horse was nowhere to be seen she starred up at the moon.

There was no doubt in her mind, no more denying it. She was carrying kits. She glanced at her stomach where the bump had begun to swell. She felt a mother's joy but a little fearful as well.

A pat of paws she turned around to see Duskfang walking along the two leg fence he glanced at her. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the darkness there emotionless depths scared the she-cat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Duskfang flicked his tail "nothing, as you can see I'm not running away." He stopped walking. Willowleaf glared at him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked jumping down the fence.

"None of your business." She snapped.

Duskfang looked at her "What thinking about your kits?"

Willowleaf's green eyes widened in shock she instinctively curled her tail around her stomach proving the rogue right. "How did you know?" she asked dumbfounded.

"When I was in Nightclan you where never that fat," Duskfang said walking past her toward the barn "So I assumed you where carrying kits, although at first I thought that you where letting yourself go."

Willowleaf arched her back and hissed "I would not do that!" she felt her fury in her voice her fur bristled.

A slight chuckle from Duskfang,

She blinked and saw a small grin on the tom's face although she couldn't see it clearly because his back was to her. For a second it seemed like he was the old Duskfang who would always joke around and smile at her annoyance.

But the image of Duskfang killing instantly came to mind. She blinked and shook her head, the moment was gone.

Duskfang walked toward the barn "I won't tell anybody, they're your kits so I won't bother with it." He went back into the barn.

Willowleaf looked up at the moon for a moment and then followed Duskfang and went back into the barn returning to Eagleflight's side. She spotted Duskfang jumping into a haystack and laying down his back to her.

She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her. Willowleaf's dreams where filled with kits.

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to upload this. I just got into high school and have had no time to write and this has been one of my longest chapters.

Response to last reviews:

Thymestar I understand exiling Duskfang made her a bitch, but what's wrong with Eagleflight? I haven't had him do anything evil or mean or weak so why? I know he's Willowleaf's new mate but what did you expect her to wait, for Duskfang? Who she saw kill a deputy, and was exiled? Duskfang loved Willowleaf so does Eagleflight his only crime is having the same feelings as him. And if Willow likes him he can't be that bad.

My favorite characters: Duskfang (he's bad ass and awesome), Moonpaw (I just love her), Redfern (sweet and a medicine cat), Molekit (learn why later)

My least favorite characters: Warscar (naturally), Deadlight (learn why later), I can't tell you the others


	14. Meetings and Reunions

Thanks for the reviews everyone  
Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter  
  
At dawn they had left the barn saying their goodbyes and thank you to Scrap who had merely dipped his head and said anytime.  
They made very good time. Duskfang was guiding them through his own shorter way. They had been running full speed all day taking a break every now and again. And now, as the sun headed for the center of the sky, they where nearly back into Nightclan territory.  
Willowleaf ran on the side thinking about when she should tell Eagleflight about the kits. Not today when they where still traveling, and not when the clan was rustled up from the arrival of Duskfang. No maybe she would tell him tomorrow… She blinked and looked around and saw a familiar tree, they where back in Nightclan! She sighed in relief feeling like this entire thing had taken a moon when it had only taken a week.  
But that relief was taken away when they ran into Nightclan territory and Duskfang sped ahead of them, his black paws a blur.  
"Duskfang!" Dawnbird yelled.  
But the rouge didn't seem to hear or care. He sped ahead heading straight for Nightclan's camp.

Duskfang jumped straight into the camp he heard startled gasps. He looked around at wide eyed cats but none of them where the ones he was looking for.  
He rested his golden eyes on the medicine cat den and sprang toward it.  
"Redfern!" he yelled.

Moonpaw was sorting through herbs in the medicine cat den when she heard startled sounds from outside. She picked up her head, and pricked her ears.  
"Redfern! Redfern!" someone called, it startled Moonpaw when she couldn't recognize it. It was a rough and strong a tom's voice. She turned to the entrance and trotted to it.  
"Redfern isn't…" suddenly a gray head popped into the den.  
"…here." Moonpaw said shocked. In front of her were the two brightest golden eyes she had ever seen, although they did seem familiar. They stared back at her in with a similar shocked look as her own.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I'm Moonpaw." She answered. "Now who are…"  
"Moon 'paw'? You're Redfern's apprentice?" he asked.  
Moonpaw nodded then tried to speak again but was interrupted by the tom again.  
"Where's Redfern?"  
"She's out collecting herbs, now answer my question already!" she snapped, lashing her tail. The two stood face to face staring at one another.  
The tom opened his mouth to speak when behind of him a familiar she-cat's voice yelled out.  
"Duskfang!" it belonged it to Willowleaf, the gray cat turned around.  
Moonpaw's eyes widened even more and she backed up a few paw steps all the time starring at Duskfang, this was the exile?  
Now out of the spell of his eyes she noticed that he was well muscled and his sleek dark gray fur was covered in jet black stripes. Just like the elders had described him, but in those golden eyes she hadn't seen cruelty, or evil like in the stories. They had been kind and warm; until he had seen her then they had been full of shock. But as she pulled herself out of the medicine cat den she saw that his golden eyes where emotionless as they starred at the three warriors who had brought him here.  
"Dang it Duskfang…" Dawnbird took a few deep breaths "We told you to wait for us."  
"And what do you know I didn't listen." Duskfang said sarcastically.  
Moonpaw looked at the warriors who where all trying to catch their breaths. "Welcome back."  
The three warriors looked down at her and nodded, still unable to speak.  
Duskfang turned to her, she glanced up at him it was then that she noted that he was very handsome.  
She heard a shocked and happy gasp. The two cats turned around to see Redfern her brown eyes wide and resting on the rogue.  
"Dusk… Duskfang?" her voice was filled with disbelief. She blinked as if trying to make sure if it was real. Her mouth was in the shape of an 'O' and at her paws where some herbs that where now forgotten as she leaped toward him.  
Duskfang's golden eyes glowed as her ran to her looking like a kit.  
The two of them embraced. Redfern placed one paw on his shoulder and placed her muzzle on the back of his shoulder. Moonpaw had never seen her mentor so happy and felt slightly jealous that Duskfang could give her all of this joy but it passed. Moonpaw felt a smile tug at her mouth, she felt happy for them. When Redfern opened her brown eyes she looked at Duskfang like a proud mother, through her one eye Moonpaw could see the glimmer of tear's in her mentor's eyes. She waved her tail happily.  
"It's good to see you again and to know you're okay."  
Duskfang smiled beautifully "You too Redfern."  
"Hello Duskfang." The tom blinked and turned to look at Thymestar, next to her stood Lionfang.  
Duskfang turned to her not showing the least bit of respect to the leader.  
"Well I guess Eagleflight, Willowleaf and Dawnbird told you about the prophecy." She lashed her tail "Although I don't know exactly how a rogue is supposed to save Nightclan."  
Duskfang wasn't fazed "Don't worry 'bout that Thyme'star' I'm just here to see Redfern, not to complete any prophecy." He shook his fur uncaringly. "No rogue will be saving your tail."  
Thymestar scowled at him but kept her temper. "Remember that you're here because of that prophecy." She walked past him "and Welcome back." She said not sounding very welcoming at all.  
"Happy to be back." He snarled out. Thymestar didn't reply and headed to her den. Lionfang stopped for a second to briefly nod at his former apprentice. The rogue didn't do anything to show that he had noticed this.  
Moonpaw could feel the tension split the air. Moonpaw looked around with her one eye all of the other clan cats had been starring at this exchange.  
But soon their eyes turned to Duskfang she could see mistrust and hatred in them. She glanced at the nursery where the kits where starring at Duskfang with wide eyed curiosity. But the queens where nudging them into the nursery wanting them to be away from the dangerous murder. All except for Molekit who just sat there. Deadlight was scowling at Duskfang not even looking at her kit.  
A black and white warrior trotted over to Dawnbird and gave her a playful shove behind him was Sundapple who looked happily at his mother but cast a weary eye at Duskfang. "Missed ya." He said.  
Dawnbird smiled at her mate Swiftclaw and touched his muzzle.  
"Ya, me too." She said. She looked at Sundapple and gave him a lick on his forehead where some fur had been sticking up "Can't even wash yourself properly can you?"  
Eagleflight and Willowleaf where greeted by others and Duskfang seemed surprised by something.  
"Where's Sunstrike?" he muttered.  
Eagleflight looked at him coldly but when he spoke it held sadness "She died last leafbare when green cough came, it was after your exile."  
Duskfang flinched and looked down at the ground. Moonpaw remembered that Sunstrike had been his caretaker when he was a kit. But he kept his eyes guarded and closed.  
Redfern walked in front of Duskfang "You've done a great job, I think you three deserve first pick from the fresh kill pile." She pointed with her tail to the fresh kill pile that had been recently restocked.  
Willowleaf licked her lips hungrily and Dawnbird's stomach growled. Even Eagleflight looked at the prey hungrily. Although Moonpaw was pretty sure they recognized that she was telling them to leave.  
They walked off the other clan cats following the three warriors, casting nasty glances at Duskfang.  
Redfern cast a quick glance at Willowleaf as if she realized something but then turned back to the exile.  
"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.  
Duskfang shook his head seeming more relaxed without everyone else around but still cast wary glance to Moonpaw. She blinked at him.  
"Come on Moonpaw and I made a small nest for you."  
Duskfang blinked surprised then followed Redfern, he looked back at Moonpaw who was following but keeping a small distance between them.  
She had no hostility only a slight wariness, her silver eye was starring ahead.  
He looked curiously at the leaf, but didn't say anything about it.  
The den wasn't large but it was the right size for one cat. "Thank you Redfern it looks great."  
The she-cat smiled, and then she flicked her ears at a growling sound coming from Duskfang's stomach.  
She laughed and even Moonpaw let out a chuckle.  
"I'll go get you something." Redfern said obviously knowing that Duskfang wouldn't be comfortable getting his own prey. She trotted off leaving the two cats alone.  
Moonpaw looked up at him noting that he was a handsome tom.  
She didn't know why but she said this "You still didn't answer my question."  
Duskfang narrowed his eyes "You got your answer didn't you?"  
"Well I answered all of your questions why can't you answer mine?" she replied smartly.  
He scowled but she saw a hint of a smile "Alright, my name's Duskfang. Now can we get through with this stupid conversation?"  
She smirked at him.  
Moonpaw looked at the herbs that Redfern had abandoned and then trotted after them just as Redfern came back holding a squirrel.  
Duskfang glanced at Moonpaw his face emotionless but inwardly he smirked thinking _smart ass._  
XOX

Duskfang helped Redfern set the herbs into piles. Moonpaw had gone out to clear the elders of their ticks.  
Duskfang felt curiosity itch inside of him and he wanted to talk to Redfern after so long of not hearing her voice.  
"I don't remember there being a Moonkit when I was here."  
Redfern looked at him startled but then continued with her work. "She was born a few days after you… left. She's Silversong and Watereyes' kit."  
Duskfang remembered Silversong pretty well; her beauty had made a lot of toms want her it had been a shock when she'd chosen quiet Watereyes as a mate. When he had been exiled Silversong had been in the nursery. He could see the similarities between the two, but Moonpaw had her father's blue silver eye color, and the white dash on her nose was from her father too.  
"What happened to her eye?" Duskfang asked although he knew he was probing.  
"She can't see through it, she was born with that eye." Redfern said  
"Why does she wear a…"  
"Oak leaf? Because that eye gets easily infected and the leaf protects it, although…" she stopped for a second. "I don't think that's the only reason."  
Duskfang perked his ears "Why else?" he asked.  
"I don't know. I don't know why she became my apprentice either."  
"What?"  
"Don't misunderstand me she'll become a great medicine cat someday. She has memorized all of the herbs and can mend any broken bone or cure any sickness, but it doesn't feel like she has her heart into it. Like she doesn't really want it,"  
Duskfang was about to speak when Moonpaw walked in. He immediately went into his emotionless state. The she-cat walked to a pile and dropped the appropriate herbs in it.  
"Thymestar is going to announce your arrival to the clan, tonight." She flicked her tail.  
Duskfang grumbled inside, great more publicity for him.

Welcome back to Nightclan, now let the difficulties get worse. Sorry for making you wait hope it was worth it.  
Don't misunderstand Duskfang, right now he isn't sure what to make of Moonpaw so he is going to be a bit cold towards her too. Who knows if that's going to last? Wait I do.  
Anyway Please Review!


	15. Training

Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter

…

Duskfang picked his head up and stretched yesterday's long run hadn't even left him sore. But he sure as hell didn't want to relive his arrival announcement ever again. In fact he wouldn't mind leaving Nightclan right now. All the dirty glares he was getting where getting annoying.

But he had promised Redfern he'd stay at least for another few days. He was planning on visiting Firesoul's grave today, At least after his daily training.

He stood up shaking bits of moss out of his coat. The nest had been comfortable and he mentally thanked Redfern for it. Starclan knew he had done it enough yesterday.

_Starclan…_ It was amazing how he still believed in it. He had kept his faith even after his exile. But it didn't mean he bowed down to their words anymore.

He walked out of the den and looked around. The sun had just risen and the clan's day was just beginning. He saw Lionfang getting morning patrol ready. He walked past them and all of the warriors turned toward him all narrowing their eyes.

He made his way to the entrance when he was stopped by a familiar face.

Nightshade growled at him lashing his black tail "Where are you going?"

Nightshade had been a decent enough cat when Duskfang had been in the clan, but his short temper and sharp tongue usually made others avoid him; Although the kits had loved to annoy him. He didn't seem any different now, except now he was more hostile then before. But that probably had something to do with him believing Duskfang was a traitor to Nightclan.

Duskfang looked back at the tom and blinked nonchalantly "To the training hollow anything wrong with that?"

"You can't go there." Nightshade snarled.

"What, am I a prisoner?" Duskfang narrowed his eyes.

Nightshade grumbled under his breath. Lionfang turned toward them "Why go you need to go to the training hollow Duskfang?" He asked.

"To train."

Nightshade snorted "Lionfang, may my apprentice and I have permission to watch this 'training'?" he hissed.

"If Duskfang is okay with it then you can." The deputy said.

Duskfang shrugged "Fine by me, bring the entire clan for all I care." He turned around and began to walk again followed by Nightshade and his apprentice Lightningpaw.

They entered the training hollow easily enough. Duskfang then walked up to tree's limb and began to pull.

"What are you doing?" Lightningpaw asked.

The branch broke off then he pulled it to the center of the training hollow "Ever trained alone kid? You have to improvise." He stuck the branch into the ground.

He walked away from it then crouched down into a stance. His eyes intent on the stick "Get out of my way."

And the two cats did just that.

….

Moonpaw woke up to a familiar brown tabby face. She grumbled a bit and then picked her head up. "What is it Loudpaw?" she asked. She had yet to apply her oak leaf for the day but was keeping her blind eye closed.

"Hey there Moonpaw, where's your leaf? It's so weird to see you without it. It's like a part of your face is missing. I never noticed that stripe there before it looks kind of like a tree branch. And…"

"Why are you here Loudpaw?" Moonpaw interrupted as she sat up. She did a quick scan and found that Redfern wasn't here.

"Its Duskfang," Moonpaw looked up shocked as Loudpaw continued "he's in the training hollow Dewdrop told me to come over here and tell you to keep an eye on him since… Well actually she told me to get Redfern but since she isn't here I thought, why not get Moonpaw instead so I woke you up, although I do wonder where Redfern is because…

"Okay, okay I'm coming."

Moonpaw snapped she rested her eye on an oak leaf and quickly placed it on her face.

"Let's go."

They walked over to the training hollow and Loudpaw babbled on. Moonpaw blocked her out for the most part.

Moonpaw was shocked to see a small crowd of cats gathered around the training hollow. She made her way past them to where Duskfang was.

He was apparently oblivious to the group of cats. His black claws where unsheathed and he was crouched down into a hunting stance. In the center of the hollow was a branch that was sticking up and completely covered in deep scratch marks.

Duskfang then leaped going so fast it was hard for Moonpaw to follow. Where Duskfang had passed there was a new scar on the branch. Moonpaw couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

He stood up, and seemed to notice the crowd for the first time. He blinked then turned back to the branch.

Moonpaw heard the crowd grumble about something, she looked around and then walked up to the tom before he made another leap for the branch.

"I think that branch has suffered enough," she said. Duskfang turned to look at her. "Look at the poor thing it's going to fall to pieces soon."

Duskfang narrowed his eyes "You're protecting a branch?" his voice was slightly coated with sarcasm, so faint she doubted if it was real.

Moonpaw rolled her eyes "Well after you cut it up like that I think it deserves some pity." She looked at it "I also pity anyone who has to face you.

Duskfang seemed like he was trying to force himself not to smile when a voice from the crowd yelled out.

"Oh please!" Lightningpaw walked over to the front of the small crowd. "Any cat could do that to an enemy that doesn't move."

Duskfang and Moonpaw turned to the apprentice. He was only a little shorter then Moonpaw, his grey fur was so dark it was almost black, it was streaked with jagged yellow white markings that looked like lighting. His yellow eyes where narrow. But they where no where near as bright and golden as Duskfang's.

"Why don't you try fighting someone who'll actually dodge?" He snarled out.

Duskfang looked down at the apprentice "Like you?" he twitched his tail, which Moonpaw took as bemusement.

"Ya, you aren't so bad. I don't get why the elders make such a big deal out of a rogue like you."

"Okay then fine, fight me."

Lighting paw's eyes widened surprised but they where soon replaced with hostility again.

"Good, Moonpaw stay here because I think you'll be healing a lot of wounds." He turned around and walked a fair distance away and went into a battle stance.

Moonpaw shook her head Lightningpaw was known for getting in over his head. He'd once claimed he could beat a badger on his own. He wasn't a bad cat though, he had never snapped at the elders, was favored by all the kits save for Molekit who would just watch them play, and was loving towards his sister Sweetpaw.

"Cocky apprentice," Duskfang muttered. But he looked toward the black cat with admiration in his eyes. "Moonpaw could you…"

Moonpaw leaped out of the way and in the front of the crowd. She stayed though; something told her that she'd be needed here, just not for Duskfang.

Lightningpaw launched himself at the rogue letting out a battle cry. He was a fast but Duskfang was faster as he rolled under Lightningpaw's leap and picked himself up with an unbelievable speed.

Lightningpaw turned to face the rogue and almost made it, but almost had never gotten anyone anywhere in a fight.

Duskfang had run up to the apprentice and when he was close enough he turned stretching his back legs out so they made contact with Lightningpaw's legs. Before the apprentice could react his legs where knocked out from under him. He hit the earth with a thud and in a flash Duskfang had the apprentice pinned.

Moonpaw blinked. The way Duskfang had Lightningpaw pinned down in an unfamiliar but effective way. He had one paw on the apprentices back and another on Lightningpaw's two front legs that had been stretched away from the apprentice.

Lightningpaw was shaking trying to get out of the rogue's hold but no such luck. He soon was satisfied with just glaring at the older cat.

"Never let your enemy get behind you." Duskfang flicked his tail "But that wasn't bad for an apprentice, you're pretty quick. But if you where trying to scare me with that war call your going to have to do better then that." Duskfang backed off from the apprentice his cold golden eyes watching him cautiously.

But Lightningpaw wasn't a complete idiot. He knew when to quit. He picked himself up still glaring at Duskfang.

There was a bunch of growls from the crowd but somehow a voice made it through.

"Lightningpaw, you mouse brained idiot!" Lightningpaw stiffed. Moonpaw turned to see his sister making her way through the crowd.

Sweetpaw was a pretty orange she-cat covered in darker flecks. Her violet eyes looked worryingly at her brother despite her insult. She sat next to him casting a both wary and hostile eye at Duskfang who just twitched his ear in response.

She looked at Moonpaw "Is he okay?" she asked.

Moonpaw walked up to the apprentice at did a quick check. For all the quickness and ferocity that Duskfang had used Lightningpaw was unharmed. Probably the only thing that was bruised was his ego but that would heal.

"He's fine." Moonpaw said.

Sweetpaw looked relieved she then turned towards her brother "What where you thinking Lightningpaw!"

The apprentice looked down ashamed. It didn't help that there was a crowd of warriors and that his mentor was scowling.

To save the apprentice from anymore humiliation Moonpaw made it clear that she wanted them to leave.

"Well I wonder if the fresh kill pile is being restocked, but with so many of our warriors here it should be filled with dozens of pieces of prey right?" She tilted her one good eye to them.

They took the hint and left the training hollow.

Lightningpaw looking down at his paws as he followed the crowd, his sister walked with him still scolding.

"Amazing." Moonpaw spun around to face Duskfang who was sitting down and partially leaning on a tree.

"What is?" she asked, very aware she was alone with a murder. Her fur prickled uneasily she tried not to show it.

"Nothing." There was an awkward silence and Moonpaw felt even more nervous. Her white tail tip twitched.

He looked at her with his shinning golden eyes and finally stood up. He walked toward her and she flinched. But he walked past her and headed to the exit.

"Where are you going." Moonpaw asked, although she swore it had sounded like she'd croaked.

Duskfang glanced at her "I'm going to visit Firesoul's grave." He said.

"I'll come with you." She said.

Duskfang looked surprised.

"What?"

"You know who Firesoul is?"

Moonpaw nodded "Redfern visits the grave all the time. I go with her sometimes." She gazed at him "Firesoul is your mother right?"

Duskfang looked away and nodded. "Ya… but why do you need to come with me?"

"I think it'll be easier for you if I come along." She said carefully.

"Hmph…" He knew she was right.

XOX (Author's note: I'm not entirely sure whose point of view this part is…)

They left the hollow easily enough. Moonpaw walked by Duskfang's side, the fear that had taken a hold of her in the hollow didn't come back, and now that she thought back she felt ridiculous.

"Where's Redfern?" Duskfang asked casually.

Moonpaw stopped for a second realizing she really didn't know. "Ummm… I think she went to collect herbs." She said.

Duskfang slowed down so she could catch up "Being a medicine cat is hard huh?"

Moonpaw nodded "Its worth it though, It's a great honor to be a medicine cat."

Duskfang pricked his ears those words sounded like they where coming off of a script. Like they'd been chiseled into her mind but never truly believed. Duskfang thought about what Redfern had said about Moonpaw not really wanting to be a medicine cat.

His eyes wandered to the leaf on the left side of her face.

He remembered Silversong she was a cat with high priorities but… no… she wouldn't be like that towards her own kit even if one eye was blind. He shook his head he was reading way too much into this. It wasn't any of his business why Moonpaw was training to become a medicine cat.

They arrived at the grave in a few minutes and Duskfang looked at it lovingly. The red flowers where in full bloom. Moonpaw couldn't help but think that they looked joyful and wondered if Firesoul was happy that her son was back.

Duskfang crouched down next to the grave and took in the flower's scent.

Moonpaw felt awkward standing there and backed away letting Duskfang have his privacy.

"Hello mother." He whispered "It's nice to visit you, after so long. I'm sorry that I left… that everything went wrong… that I didn't…"

At that moment he was grateful to Moonpaw for giving him his privacy as he felt tears begin to fall. He shook from them. The tears he had held back for a long time. For the past year he had held it all back thinking he had no more left after the exile, but now back at his mother's grave with no reason to hurry he let more out.

"Are you proud of me? He asked. His only answer was silence he felt anger grip him. "Damn it why wont you answer me!" he screeched.

Behind the bushes Moonpaw flinched. Not at his yelling though but because of his questions. _"Are you proud of me?"_ she looked at her paws and tried her best to shut him out not wanting to ease drop anymore.

Duskfang looked at the flowers as more tears flew down. The scent of the flowers engulfed him and he took a deep breath. Letting peace fill him, he sat up and let out a sigh.

Since last year he had let out his frustrations in training never feeling the need to cry but back here even training hadn't done it. Maybe he should leave just like…

Moonpaw walked out from the bushes tilting her head at him.

She really did look like Silversong, he thought.

She walked up next to him "We need to go back." She said "I doubt any one will like it much if you stay out any longer."

"Okay." Duskfang said. He went into an emotionless state once again; maybe that was what was wrong. Penting up all him emotions like this wasn't helping one bit.

"_Just a few more days" _he told himself _"Just a few more days and you can leave and never look back."_

Moonpaw glanced at Duskfang, when he had been talking to his mother it had been the voice of some one who'd been wronged in life. Starclan knew she recognized it. She looked forward again and began to wonder what had happened when Duskfang had killed Warscar.

XOX

Redfern ran back to the clan feeling disappointed. She had gone to Silver Tree hoping to get some answer from Starclan about what the prophecy meant, but she had learned nothing. She had arrived to Silver tree before dawn had risen and had fall asleep and had arrived in Starclan's forest. But her calls only met echoes and she had woken up frustrated and no closer to understanding the prophecy.

And now to save what precious time she had with the cat she had raised. She doubted that Duskfang was enjoying his visit much.

She grabbed some herbs and entered the clan and spotted Duskfang lying down in the sun, his mind else where but he brightened up when he spotted Redfern.

Moonpaw walked over to him carrying some prey in her mouth. She dropped a mouse in front of him and he looked up at her surprised. Moonpaw made a gesture to it then trotted off to eat on her own. Curious kits eyed the exile from behind a stone.

Redfern walked toward Duskfang and let out a small smile.

….

Longest chapter in the history of OCTC

I liked adding Moonpaw in here more since before you only saw a few paragraphs with her. DO any of you think of her differently now?

Okay I'm so sorry that there is no Willowleaf, Dawnbird, or Eagleflight. I actually had a Willowleaf scene planned but Moonpaw kind of replaced her. And the other scene with her would actually fit better in a later chapter. Flame me all you want about it its not going to change.

Please Review, like really review not just telling me to update soon because it won't help much. I don't care if you're flaming me; just give me some kind of critic. Also after reading this where do you think the story is heading?


	16. Ambush

Sorry for my absence I've been caught up in other things. Especially to you a fallen tree I hadn't realized you'd started another story. Sorry.

Disclaimer: last time I looked in the mirror I saw a highschooler so unless the pictures online got it wrong I'm no one of the of the Erin Hunter gang.

…..

"Eagleflight I need to talk to you." Willowleaf said.

The tom pricked his ears and picked up his head.

It was dawn and the kits had yet to awaken so the camp was quiet and mostly empty.

But Willowleaf wanted privacy and brought her mate to the training hollow to speak.

Inside of her anticipation and fear churned. Although what for she didn't know for sure.

"Yes Willowleaf?" Eagleflight said tilting his head a bit; a flash of worry seemed to pass through his orange eyes. With a blink it was gone.

"I…I…" she looked down trying to find the right words but nothing seemed like it would work. Eagleflight walked closer to her and using his paws to lift up her chin so they looked at each other straight in the eyes.

"Well, what is it Willowleaf?" he asked kindly.

"I'm… I'm carrying your kits." She nearly whispered. She closed her eyes not sure why she was so fearful.

Eagleflight's eyes widened in shock, he placed his paw down. The shock in his eyes was soon replaced by joy and love, he smiled at her.

"That's great!" he said, Eagleflight's voice was filled with such happiness and high spirits. Willowleaf didn't know why she had been so nervous of Eagleflight's rejection afraid that he would not accept the kits.

He looked down at her stomach as if imaging what the kits would be like. "Our kits will be the greatest." He said tenderly.

Willowleaf smiled and curled her tail around her stomach.

"I wonder what we should name them." Eagleflight murmured he began to walk in circles. "But they'll be great names I'll assure you of that." He said confidently, puffing out his chest.

Willowleaf laughed lightly and rubbed her muzzle against his, everything seemed right for those few moments.

They're joy was short lived though for suddenly from the camp Redfern's cry was heard.

"Duskfang is gone!"

…..

Moonpaw sniffed the ground. She had a better sense of smell then most cats and she found Duskfang's scent trail easily, and she wasn't at all surprised when it led out of Nightclan territory.

She'd seen how much he hated being in Nightclan and she couldn't really couldn't blame him. With all the hostility he was getting she was only surprised he hadn't left sooner.

She would've.

Moonpaw eye averted to her mentor who was looking down sadly. The loss of Duskfang hurt her. It also shocked her that Duskfang hadn't said goodbye to Redfern before he had left. He could of at least done that.

Moonpaw thought of the prophecy there was no denying that Duskfang was the cat, but she doubted if they'd get to him quick enough.

If they did get him back it would be with Duskfang kicking and screaming, Moonpaw imagined.

She sighed and so did many other of the scouting warriors when they realized where Duskfang's trail led. They all headed back to the clan to bring the news to Thymestar.

Redfern held back for a few moments looking at where the trail led as if expecting Duskfang to pop up but her wishes weren't granted. She regretfully turned around and followed the group.

_Couldn't he have at least said goodbye? _She thought angrily.

Moonpaw glared at the trail then followed the rest of the cats.

There was chaos in the clan as they discussed what do about Duskfang. A majority of the clan wanted to just let Duskfang leave but it was well known that he needed to be here if Starclan's prophecy was to be headed.

"Why don't we just let that traitor leave?" the queen Deadlight screeched. Many agreeing murmurs ran through the crowd.

"Starclan called for him!" Thymestar said. She perched on Highstone looking down at the clan.

"How can we be sure? That miserable wrench would probably just betray us all." Someone said.

Thymestar looked like she agreed with them but kept arguing along with many others about this decision.

Moonpaw was leaning on a tree stump annoyed with this entire thing. "This is stupid" she muttered. "There's no denying who the prophecy is talking about and we can't take Starclan's words lightly."

Next to her sat Sweetpaw glanced at her. "I think they know that."

"Well then why are they arguing over it like a bunch of mouse brains? The longer this pointless yelling goes on the farther Duskfang is getting farther and farther away! I've got half a mind to go get him myself." She lashed her tail.

Redfern looked back at her "I bet with your tongue you'd get him back just so he wouldn't have to hear your cursing. Where'd you learn to talk like that?" she gave a small sad smile.

"Too much time with Stubtail" she muttered

The arguing continued but it was stopped by a sarcastic voice.

"Awww look a welcome committee,"

All the warriors and queens turned to see Duskfang sitting at the entrance holding a dead mouse looking amused. Someone gasped.

"Where were you?" Thymestar snarled after the shock had cleared.

Duskfang tossed the mouse to the prey pile as he walked over "Hunting."

"What? Why would you be hunting?" Thymestar asked her fur bristling.

Duskfang looked up at her and flicked his tail "I don't like eating food that I haven't hunted myself." He snorted.

"Why didn't you hunt in Nightclan territory?"

"If I remember right the warrior code states that since I'm not a member of Nightclan I can't hunt in Nightclan territory unless given permission, and so far no ones have given me permission."

"You can't leave the camp without permission either." She lashed out.

"Why not? I'm not bound to your orders anymore Thymestar. What am I, a prisoner?" Duskfang looked at the she-cat chillingly a challenge in those bright eyes. Moonpaw's heart skipped a beat, as she half expected Duskfang to be attacked for his disrespectful words. Although she did admire him for standing up like that to Thymestar, not like she was going to admit it though.

"No you aren't… You have permission to hunt in Nightclan's territory, but if it doesn't trouble you too much I'd like you to bring Moonpaw with you every time you do or at least inform one of us next time." Thymestar said.

Moonpaw's eyes widened in shock her mouth dropped open "What?" her tail stood straight up. But she couldn't go against her leader's words.

Duskfang glanced at her "Fine then." He turned away and trotted next to Redfern.

The clan meeting broke up and every cat gave Duskfang an ugly glare before going off.

Moonpaw still hadn't moved even when Sweetpaw had waved her paw over the stricken she-cat's eyes.

Duskfang walked over to her, Sweetpaw retreated to where her brother was sitting.

"Hello?" Duskfang said crouching to her height.

The she-cat blinked then glared at him "What?"

Duskfang looked amused then said "Nothing."

The apprentice's fur bristled and she turned away from him stomping off to the medicine cat den. Why had Thymestar chosen her for the task of keeping an eye on Duskfang? She nearly laughed at that thought considering the fact she only had one working eye.

XOX

Duskfang looked back at the reluctant apprentice. He was taking a liking to her he knew but he ignored it not wanting to feel friendship with any of the clan cats except for Redfern. Other then that he ignored the rest.

He turned around to speak to Redfern but his eyes rested on Willowleaf who was curled up next to Eagleflight. They where chatting about something happily. He narrowed his eyes and read the word 'kits' on their lips. Willowleaf must've told Eagleflight about her pregnancy. He flicked his ear and looked back to Redfern.

He didn't love Willowleaf anymore. Eagleflight could have her for all Duskfang cared.

….

(Author note: I'm going to get yelled at over that last line aren't I?-hides-)

Duskfang struck out against a branch his long claws leaving wounds on the bark.

He stopped letting a few pants escape him. He was alone. Moonpaw had been asleep when he'd come to train and he hadn't cared or wanted to wake her. He'd just told Lionfang where he was going and had trotted into the training hollow.

He moved away from the branch and began fighting invisible enemies, lashing and biting at air. He knew that it would be more effective in his training if he was actually fighting someone. But he didn't want to ask anyone to train with him, preferring being alone to being looked at with mistrust.

He made a difficult jumps lashing out at his fake enemy's face at the same time. He landed neatly on his four paws.

Behind him bushes rustled Duskfang spun around quickly prepared to battle.

A warrior he remembered was named Ravenfoot. Duskfang sheathed his claws noting that the grey furred warrior looked scared as it was.

"What is it?" Duskfang said in an even cold tone.

Ravenfoot inclined with his tail, Duskfang narrowed his eyes and followed expecting to be taken back into the camp. But when he realized that they where being led away from the camp Duskfang stopped his fur tingled. Something stunk.

"Where are we going?" he hissed.

Ravenfoot glanced back at him, then from the surrounding bushes three more cats jumped out keeping Duskfang in the middle of the circle.

"Hello rogue." A she-cat's voice said.

Duskfang turned his head to the voice. The she-cat was purely black not a sheen in her fur, her ears where tufted with dark grey fur, her blue eyes that where filled with hatred glared at Duskfang. It was the queen Deadlight.

Duskfang looked around not at all confused. Deadlight, Ravenfoot, and the other two cats Longtooth and Searclaw had been close friends of Warscar. It surprised him though that Adderstripe was nowhere to be seen.

Duskfang crouched down tense his black claws unsheathed. "What's this about Deadlight?" he asked in an insanely calm voice.

"You're a murdering piece of fox dung you know that?" she hissed.

"So I've been called."

Deadlight snarled her black fur on end. "It seems strange to me that you'd be taken back to the clans, by the words of Redfern who loved you so. Although I don't know how she could love a filthy rogue like you."

"As apposed to you, who doesn't love anybody" Duskfang retorted.

Deadlight looked away disgusted "Whatever, your going to be begging for mercy by the time where done with you." She unsheathed her white claws.

Duskfang flicked his ear "Not likely."

…

Moonpaw crashed through the bramble cursing under her breath.

"Mouse brained, idiot, feather head, stupid excuse for a cat!" she nearly yelled.

She had woken up to find that Duskfang had gone to the training hollow alone, and had immediately rushed off. He was an idiot to believe that he'd be safe on his own.  
She trotted into the hollow to find it empty she looked around and took in scents. She smelled Duskfang's scent mingling with Ravenfoot's scent.

Her fur went on end as Ravenfoot had been completely against letting Duskfang come back.

She followed the trail, traveling in leaps and bounds. She stopped when she spotted Duskfang surrounded by some warriors. She clenched her teeth. They looked like they where going to have a big fight. She walked out of the bushes startling them all.

….

Duskfang's eye's widened at the sight of the medicine cat apprentice as she strutted from the bushes towards him.

"What's going on?" she hissed.

The warriors where all looking dumbfounded, Duskfang took a momentary pleasure in that. But they soon regained purpose.

"Where putting things as they should be." Searclaw growled.

"Really? By hurting him you'd affect the prophecy." Moonpaw said.

"Bah, that prophecy is crow food. Something Redfern made up to get Thymestar to let Duskfang come back." Deadlight said.

Moonpaw's eye narrowed, she was standing in front of Duskfang and was putting herself in a position so that she was protecting him from all sides. Duskfang blinked and realized that if any of these cats decided to attack they'd have to attack the medicine cat apprentice.

"Incase you forgot dear Deadlight, Thymestar and I where there when Starclan spoke the prophecy. Redfern wasn't even the one who figured the prophecy out, I was." Although her words weren't her voice was filled with insult.

He could see the apposing cats back down from the venom in the she-cat's voice. Duskfang was impressed just a second ago these warriors had been ready to tear him to shreds now they looked like they wanted to beg for forgiveness.

"And do you think Thymestar would've let Duskfang come back unless she was sure that it was him the prophecy was talking about? She's no mouse brain. Unlike some cats I could mention to her." (Author's note: Oh you're so evil Moonpaw DX)

The warriors went rigid.

"And what were you planning to accomplish by attacking Duskfang?" She asked "You saw how he fought Lightningpaw. He didn't even have to hurt him how well do you think you could've done? A nursing queen who's supposed to be with her kit and some warriors still healing from the last leaf bare?"

The warriors began to back off but before they left Deadlight spat at them. "You'll get nothing but trouble protecting that rogue Moonpaw!" she turned and ran off following the other cats.

The apprentice chuckled "I'll stick to it. I'd rather face the wrath of all of Starclan then Redfern's anger." Her pose relaxed and she sat down. She took in a tired breath. "That was close."

"Ya it was." Duskfang said un-tensing his own muscles. There was a long silence between them.

"Well?" Moonpaw looked at him with her good eye.

"Well what?" Duskfang looked at her confused.

"I just saved your ass I could at least except a thank you can't I?" she said in an even tone.

Duskfang was so shocked that his fur stood on end. "Ummmm..."

"I mean what would've happened if all four of them attacked you?" she tilted her head, her vile words sounded innocent.

"Thank you?" He said his ears down.

"Your welcome," Moonpaw grinned at him then shook herself "I don't think you should go off on your own anymore."

"That's pretty obvious." He muttered.

"Well then come on before they change their minds." She began to walk off, but Duskfang didn't follow.

"What is it?" she asked turning toward him.

"What do you think of my exile?" he asked.

Moonpaw froze startled for a moment then she spoke "I don't know what to think about it, you don't seem like someone who would kill another for no reason at all but I don't really know you. In truth all I know about your exile is what the elders have told me and from Redfern whenever I could. But something tells me there's more to it then that." She looked up at him. "I'm in no place to judge this though. I don't know you or Adderstripe that well. So I don't have any real decision about this." She sighed "let's go already I'm starving. I didn't have a chance to eat from chasing you here."

Duskfang tilted his head and actually felt some joy from Moonpaw's open mind. Redfern was right her apprentice was smart.

Duskfang smiled "Okay then." He got onto all fours intent on following her.

(Author's note: Why are you acting nice all of a sudden Dusky?)

But from the bushes a mew was heard the two cats twisted their heads toward the noise only to find a tiny black kit with stormy blue eyes fighting his way through roots.

"Molekit, what are you doing here?" Moonpaw asked she ran up to the kit freeing him from the tangle.

"I followed Deadlight out of camp she was annoyed when she found out and told me to wait over there, but that was a while ago and I thought that maybe she'd gotten into trouble."

_This is Deadlight's kit?_ Duskfang thought. He felt sorry for the thing having a loveless mother like her; it also made him wonder who the father was.

"Deadlight went back to camp. You're welcome to come back with us though." Moonpaw said in a kind and soft tone.

"Oh… okay." He looked at Duskfang then pointed at him with his black paw "But Mother says that he's a bad cat." He told Moonpaw although his voice didn't sound worried.

"Nay, he isn't that bad. Just don't tick him off and you'll be okay." Moonpaw smiled at the kit. Molekit seemed reassured by this and followed Moonpaw.

Duskfang looked down at the kit as they walked back trying to find something to say.

"You want to be a warrior when you grow up aye?" (Author's note: stupid question…)

The kit nodded "Yep, although I'm pretty small I'll be a great warrior." He twitched his tail nervously at the exile but his blue eyes sparked with something, admiration?

"You're still a kit you'll grow." Duskfang said.

Molekit tilted his head. "Is it true that you killed the deputy when you where only a young warrior?" he asked boldly.

Duskfang stopped dead in his tracks at the blunt question, Moonpaw looked sharply at Molekit.

"Yes… It is true." Duskfang stuttered.

The kit smiled. "Then one day I want to be as powerful as you!" he said, they came upon the camp and Molekit ran off to the nursery. Silence followed this.

Duskfang was wide eyed "Something's wrong with a kit who admires a killer."

Moonpaw shook her head "I think he just realized that you had to be pretty powerful to defeat a deputy, and if the stories about Warscar are true then… I think you get it. I don't think he actually admires the killing itself."

Duskfang shook his head "Still…"

"He respects your strength, no matter what his mother says. I think he also realizes that for his mother to fear you that you have to be pretty damn powerful too."

"Smart kit." Duskfang muttered.

Moonpaw smiled "Lonely kit more like it, Deadlight probably forgot all about him when she was facing you off."

Duskfang looked at her "Whose the father?" he asked.

"No one's really sure but it's suspected to be Rootfur although he's never claimed Molekit." Moonpaw sighed. "Pathetic excuse for parents if you ask me,"

"No kidding…" But who was he to talk? He didn't even know his real parents other then a story that Redfern had told him about his mother's sacrifice to bring him here and a fake name he'd given her. He had no clue about his father.

They walked down. Duskfang scowled when he saw how many cats where surrounding the fresh kill pile already. Moonpaw glanced at him with her one eye.

"Go back to the medicine cat den. I'll get us something to eat." She said.

"You don't have to…" But Moonpaw cut him off by butting him with her head towards the den. She quickly trotted over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a rabbit and two voles.

Duskfang sat himself near the den entrance as Moonpaw came back dropping the rabbit in front of him. She placed her voles in front of her and began to take a bite.

"Thanks." He said bending down gratefully toward the rabbit.

"No problem." She said through the food.

"Moonpaw come eat with us." A voice called out.

Moonpaw turned at the sound of her mother Silversong's voice; she looked up at Duskfang apologetically but he just nodded. She picked up her voles and ran over to her parents, leaving Duskfang alone.

The rogue ate his rabbit when a shadow appeared over him.

"Hello Duskfang."

Duskfang looked up at two dark green eyes and felt recognition fill him.

Adderstripe.

….

oooooohhh... cliff hanger

YAY! I finally finished this, this chapter was one of the hardest to write I had to gather up notes (Yes I have notes for this story, since my head is filled with holes) And figure out which cats were the ones attacking Duskfang.

What do you guys think of the characters that are developing? Moonpaw and Molekit (He's going to be very important in this story)

Please Review


	17. A Talk

Sorry for being dead for so long.

But here it is the long awaited chapter 17!

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.

…

"Adderstripe?" Duskfang's eyes narrowed slightly at the cat that had been Warscar's apprentice and helper. But they widened again at the state the warrior was in.

Adderstripe's green eyes looked haggard and haunted, they where darker then when Duskfang had last seen them. Surrounding them where rings of black as if Adderstripe hadn't been getting enough sleep. His pelt was messy and unkempt; it stuck to him thinly showing a few of the tom's ribs, it would be normal if it was leaf bare but it was new leaf. Across his shoulders where long jagged scars that look like they had been slow and painful, Duskfang wondered how Adderstripe would've let anyone do that to him. Then again the tom no longer held the aurora of pride that he had had as an apprentice. Adderstripe held his shoulders like there was a great weight on them. He stared at Duskfang with an ember of hope deep in there. The rogue wondered why.

"Can I talk to you?" Adderstripe asked.

Duskfang showed his fangs "Why would I talk to the likes of you?" he hissed.

"Please." Adderstripe pleaded.

Duskfang didn't know why, maybe it was the desperation in the tom's eyes, but he got up and followed the brown cat.

Duskfang looked at the bone thin cat and then to the freshly restocked fresh kill pile. "Are you going to eat?" he asked.

Adderstripe flicked his ears not even glancing at the food "No." he whispered so quietly that Duskfang had to strain his ears.

The two toms walked out of the camp, and through the bushes out of everyone's sight

They walked far off from the sounds of the camp. They were soon surrounded by nothing but the green of the new leaf bushes and the brown of the bark of the trees.

Duskfang sat down starring at Adderstripe with golden eyes. The tom sat across from him giving the other cat a tired smile that faded. There was and pressing silence that seemed to last for hours.

"I'm sorry." Adderstripe said breaking the silence. "I'm sorry Duskfang."

Duskfang looked up at him.

"I'm sorry that I had you exiled."

Duskfang snarled "If you think sorrys are going to make me forgive you then Warscar was badly mistaken when he said you where a smart cat." He hissed.

Adderstripe nodded "I know…"

Duskfang stopped himself from yelling at Adderstripe again then after a few moments asked "Why? Why'd you turn me into the traitor?"

"I was scared…" Adderstripe answered "Of leaving Nightclan."

"What? And you don't think I was?" Duskfang hissed.

"I… I couldn't imagine a life outside of the clan. I never thought of being a rogue or living out of the clan, I had always thought I'd be in the clan, even when I was helping Warscar, I couldn't think myself out of the clan. I knew no other life." He said.

"I didn't know any other way either!" Duskfang yelled.

"Yes but you knew you were born a rogue."

"What does that have to-"

"Your mother brought you here and died doing it." Adderstripe interrupted "You must've imagined what it would've been like if she hadn't done that. If she hadn't come here and had stayed wherever it was she came from. If she had still been alive…"

Duskfang clenched his teeth and looked at the ground. What made him mad was the fact that he couldn't deny Adderstripe's words. He had lost count of the nights he's stare up at the ceiling of the apprentice den and imagined what life would've been like if he had been raised outside of the clan, hunting for themselves and without the warrior code binding them. In a small way those fantasies had helped him when he'd been exiled. He glared at Adderstripe.

"It doesn't mean anything what I imagined. You still betrayed the entire clan, you broke the warrior code, and you helped Warscar with his crazy plans." He hissed. "But what I really don't understand is why you helped him? You seemed like a loyal warrior, you never seemed to have any wanting to be deputy."

"Because, it would've made Warscar proud," Adderstripe said.

Duskfang flicked his ears. "Why would you want that?"

Adderstripe looked down "He was …father to me… My real father died about a moon into my life, and after that my mother… she was so sad after he died and … wasn't always there. I'd always follow Warscar around." He chuckled pathetically "I was so happy when Warscar was chosen as my mentor. So when Warscar asked me to help him with this no matter how wrong I knew it was to kill the leader, I wanted to please him, so much that it didn't matter what I did, so long as he was pleased. So I agreed." He looked up "it wasn't until he killed Patchfur though, that I really saw his insanity."

"We were meeting up again when Patchfur came. He'd pieced together Thymestar's recently lost lives and how we were always there. I don't know how he figured out but he did. But for all those brains in his head he couldn't fight Warscar off." Adderstripe cringed "I was told to hold him down while Warscar killed him. The disappointment in Patchfur's eyes when he looked up at me…" Adderstripe looked down as he cringed again "It made me truly realize what we were doing."

"After Warscar killed Patchfur he looked up at me and I think he saw the change in me, because he said 'If you speak of this to anyone your next.' And then he took the body." Adderstripe shivered, Duskfang could feel his own fur prickling as well. "After that I began to hate him and what we were doing every part of me wanted nothing more than to drop this entire thing. But if I backed out or told I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I was planning on killing him though. But it never came to that… When you killed Warscar I felt angry but I felt free for a moment at least."

"You have an odd way of saying thank you." Duskfang growled.

"I'm sorry Duskfang I truly am. I don't know why I turned you into the traitor…

I guess when I was up there something inside of me still wanted to protect Warscar's name. No matter how much I hated him he was still the closest thing I had to a father, so I wanted to protect him." He began to laugh "I'm such an idiot it's funny."

He soon quieted. All Duskfang could do was stare at him.

"You remember what you said to me before you left? That one day the truth would find me? Well it has Duskfang. It has. And right now it's trying to kill me."

"What do you mean?"

Adderstripe starred at the exile dead in the eye "He comes to me, Warscar. Every night he comes into my dreams."

Duskfang's eyes widened

"Every night, he begins to throw plans at me so that I'll become leader. When I tell him no he ignores me. Whenever I tell him that he's dead he says that it isn't true and that he'll live through me… Then I run. But no matter how far or fast I run I still hear him." Adderstripe closed his eyes. "All of his plans his praises, his threats. Sometimes I wonder if I do what he says he'll stop." He shakes his head. "But I know better."

"I'm scared of doing well! I don't want Thymestar to give me an apprentice. Then who knows what Warscar would say? He'd just come to me more and more until one day I'd give in to him."

Duskfang looked at the warrior; he couldn't see that proud apprentice that had been his rival. They had kept each other on their toes. Always pushing each other to their limits, Duskfang didn't know if he could've been such a good fighter if it hadn't been for Adderpaw. But the cat he was looking at right now was broken.

Duskfang took a step toward Adderstripe, now he knew why Adderstripe's eyes were so haunted and this probably explained how come he wasn't eating. Duskfang was stilled confused though. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you know the truth," Adderstripe said.

"Redfern knows the truth." Duskfang contradicted.

"No she believes what you said, the rest of the clan cats believe what I said." Adderstripe contradicted "no one really knows the truth, only you and I," Adderstripe used his tail to indicate them "Know what really happened that day. I have no one else to go to. Unlike you I didn't have anyone else who I trusted."

Duskfang thought about it. Adderstripe hadn't had any real friends. He'd spent all of his time with Warscar and his warrior friends although none of them seemed to really notice Adderpaw. Adderstripe had always been a loner, and Duskfang hadn't thought much of it up until now.

"But I didn't drag you here just to tell you about my irrelevant dreams." Adderstripe tucked his tail around his paws "Do you want me to tell the truth?"

Duskfang stopped feeling shocked. "Wha… What?"

"I'm asking you, do you want me to tell Thymestar about what really happened?" Adderstripe cringed "I can't deal with it anymore! I thought that if I told the truth while you're here… Warscar he's there every fucking night! And I hate it! I want him gone! I want it to end…" Adderstripe put his head in his paws shaking uncontrollably.

Duskfang leaped over to the warrior raising his paw. He glanced at the long jagged wounds on Adderstripe's shoulders. The angle they were at and the deepness of them… the realization of what those scars were hit him like lightning.

He raised his paw then hit Adderstripe across the face with it. Hard. The brown tabby fell onto the ground with a thud. He looked up at Duskfang.

"That was for getting me exiled." He growled. He then calmed down. "Adderstripe… I'm not going to ask you to tell truth."

"Wha…What? Why not?" Adderstripe's green eyes widened, he looked at Duskfang as if he'd just grown two heads. "It's your chance to join the clans again. You won't have to live as a rogue anymore!" he stood up warily.

Duskfang looked up at the sky, starring at the white clouds. "The reason I've avoided Nightclan isn't just because of my exile… There's more to it than that." Adderstripe tilted his head. Duskfang looked back down at Adderstripe and placed a paw on his shoulder onto the claw wounds. Adderstripe flinched.  
"You're a moron, you know that." Duskfang looked at the jagged wounds. "There's no need to overdo it like that. There's no need to hurt yourself."

Adderstripe looked at the scars "Not like it matters…" he muttered

"It does Adderstripe." Duskfang sighed "For now I don't think it would be a good thing for you to tell, just stay silent. I don't need the clan anymore. But you do Adderstripe. Right now I suggest you start to try and heal yourself, before you go do anything else idiotic."

Adderstripe looked at Duskfang and narrowed his eyes "So even with this chance you won't come back to the clan?"

Duskfang looked to the floor "There's one good thing that your lie has done for me Adderstripe." He put his paw down looking to the bushes. "It showed me the truth."

"What?"

Duskfang stood up and walked back toward the camp.

"What do you mean Duskfang? How did my lie show you the truth?"

"It showed me who really loved me. It showed me who the fakes were."

Duskfang became silent, he glanced back at Adderstripe his gold eyes emotionless.

"So what are you saying? That only Redfern loves you truly?"

"Yes"

"But what about Willowleaf? Eagleflight? Dawnbird? Lionfang? They cared for you."

"No, they don't."

"So you'll never join the clan again?"

Duskfang didn't answer then leaped into the bushes and ran toward the come. But Adderstripe's question followed him.

"_So you'll never join the clan again?"_

Duskfang slowed down when he reached the camp entrance and walked in.

He spotted Redfern helping a warrior. Willowleaf was lying side to side with Eagleflight. Lionfang was eating a thrush with some other cats. Dawnbird was nowhere to be seen. Sundapple was showing some kits battle moves.

Duskfang couldn't find a reason to stay. He wasn't wanted or needed here.

He never had been.

…

Like I said before; sorry for being dead for so long, school and some other stuff have been haunting me.

Please Review.

Any new opinions of Adderstripe?


	18. Thoughts

I AINT DEAD!

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors

…

Suddenly something hit Duskfang in the back of the head. He turned sharply to see Moonpaw's half leaf face glaring at him

"Do you have a death wish? Or are you just insane? Where were you just now?"

Duskfang narrowed his eyes "Nowhere mother." He said sarcastically.

Moonpaw rolled her eye and knocked him lightly with her tail "Please just stay in camp and stop acting like a mouse-brain."

Duskfang snorted. "What's it to you were I go?"

She stepped up until she was toe to toe with Duskfang "Look I know you probably don't give a damn about Nightclan, Starclan's prophecy, or Thymestar's orders. But I do." Her eye narrowed. "So no matter how annoying it's getting I'm going to keep an eye on you."

Duskfang turned his lips up into a snarl. He hated how she was discriminating him like that or the truth behind her words. "Well you won't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be gone by tomorrow."

"You'll be dead by tomorrow if you keep this up!" she snapped back. Her tail lashed with her words. "And why are you in such a hurry to leave anyway?"  
Duskfang looked dumbfounded "You've seen how everyone treats me." He said. "Why would I stay any longer?"

"So you can't stay here with Redfern for a few more days because of a few nasty looks?" Moonpaw glared up at him with one blue eye.

"I talked about it with her. She said it was fine and I could leave." Duskfang said nearly proudly. He knew she'd been planning on using that as a trump card, but there was no way she was going to guilt him into staying.

Moonpaw glared at him. "Running away, just like any guilty kitten would do."

"I'm not guilty of anything!" Duskfang snapped.

"Really then? Cause if I remember right you never did get your full story out before Thymestar told you to be quiet and made Adderstripe tell the clan what had happened. Even though Redfern trusts that you would only kill Warscar for a good reason, you really haven't defended yourself." She turned away and shrugged.

"So, you want to know what really happened." Duskfang asked tilting his head.

Moonpaw looked back at him "Now why would I want to hear any coward's explanation?"

"I'm no coward!" Duskfang snapped.

"Only a coward would run away from eyes." Moonpaw said smartly. "But maybe if you stay for a few more days (maybe about three). Without going out on your own like an idiot, then I'll consider hearing it," Moonpaw began to walk away.

"Fine then, I will!" Duskfang said angrily.

Hidden by the oak leaf Moonpaw's lips curled into a smirk, she walked off to the medicine cat den leaving Duskfang to figure out for himself that he had walked straight into a trap. A bit of guilt blossomed inside of her.

She looked up to the blue sky. _Hey prophecy, please hurry up, because I don't know how long I can keep Duskfang here._

...

Graytip was woken from her afternoon nap by the sound of coughing; the elder picked her head up, white furred slowly turning grey rippling and looked at the source. Her den-mate Stubtail was coughing loudly.

"Stubtail, are-"

"I'm just fine!" Stubtail cut her off.

"But with all that coughing shouldn't you go see Redfern?" Graytip asked.

"I'm fine Graytip. I'm plenty seasons older then you and this is a normal thing for an old cat." He snapped at the other elder. He licked his paw failing to act casual as he fought off another coughing fit.

"Stubtail! Stubtail!"

"What now?" the elder muttered but he immediately calmed down when he noticed that it was Tinyfern's kits Milkkit, Fogkit, Fawnkit and Riverkit along with the newly born kits of Spottedstream Airkit and Stripedkit.

"What are you little demons doing here?" Stubtail asked lowering his rickety body to their height.

"They wanted to hear a story." Another voice answered. Stubtail looked up to the smiling warrior Sundapple. ", And so do I."

He snorted "Still haven't lost the love of listening to an old warrior's story?"

"Quite frankly no, but I'll let these kits decide on the story instead." He laid himself down as the kits started jumping up and down

"I want to hear about How TigerClan Got their Stripes!" Stripedkit blurted

"No let's hear about LeopardClan!" Riverkit yelled.

"No way! I want to hear about LionClan!" Fogkit snapped.

"I want to hear about Duskfang's exile…" Airkit whispered.

All of the kits stopped jumping around and looked at the little she-cat in shock. Sundapple was also quiet speechless but he couldn't blame the kit's curiosity.

Sundapple could still remember how he had felt about Duskfang before the exile although it was a fading memory. He remembered watching his 'Uncle Duskfang' the power, the pride, that Duskfang had held had awed the little kit Sundapple had been. Every helpful hint that Duskfang had given him Sunkit would honor alongside the warrior code. Every night he would pray to Starclan to let Duskfang one day become his mentor.

He also remembered the day of the exile. He had been playing with the other kits inside of the nursery to avoid the coming storm when his father Swiftclaw had come in and whispered something to Dawnbird that had made her eyes widen in shock and horror. His mother had told him to stay in the nursery, but refusing to follow orders a little after his parents had left he snuck out of the nursery. And then he had seen the thing that had completely ruined his mental image of Duskfang.

He looked through the legs of the older cats to see the gray black-striped warrior with scarlet blood splashed across his paws and circling his mouth, his white fangs gleaming as he shouted, the dead body of the deputy not to far off.

Sundapple shivered the image away. He didn't want to remember, he had learned to forget. But Duskfang coming back had startled him. And even though he did try to act as he didn't care, it had hurt when Duskfang had ignored his presence.

"I think we should leave that story for another day Airkit." Graytip said. "How about Stubtail tells you the story about the beginning of Nightclan." the old she-cat smiled.

"Ya!"

"Fine then." The elder Stubtail took a deep breath but then let out a series of painful coughs.

"Are you okay Stubtail?" asked Sundapple.

"Like I've been telling everyone I'm fine!" the elder snapped.

The reassurance of Stubtail did nothing for Sundapple. The old coot could be lying with his guts splattered across the floor saying it was an ordinary thing.

The warrior made a mental not to go visit the medicine cats den tomorrow to tell Moonpaw and Redfern about Stubtail.

For now though Sundapple laid down and listened to the story

….

Duskfang stomped into his den, hissing angrily under his breath. "Damn her!" How'd I let her trick me like that? Screw telling her the truth, he needed to get out of here. He slammed himself headfirst into the nest still cursing angrily under his breath, knowing full and well he'd just signed up for three more days here.

While in this fit he didn't notice the patter of paws and flinched when he heard a small voice say "Duskfang?"

Turning around he saw Molekit's figure at the entrance. "What is it?" he asked, doing his best not to snap; expecting a message from Thymestar or even a death threat from Deadlight.

"Umm... could I go with you to your training tomorrow morning? Molekit asked his black ears twitching.

Duskfang blinked.

"I mean… can I just go to watch?" the kit asked.

"Sure." Duskfang said, "Half the clan does it already."

Molekit's eyes brightened up "Really!"

"Why not?" Duskfang said.

Molekit smiled "I'll come over tomorrow morning!" he leaped off his small paws pitting and patting as they made contact with the ground rushing off toward the nursery. The sun finally findings its way down, the moon slightly showing.

Duskfang stretched out in his nest, it had been a long day.

His life getting threatened wasn't really all that surprising. Despite his arrogant behavior Warscar had been popular among the clan. Deadlight, Ravenfoot, and those other two had been some close friends of his, and had probably yelled rogue the loudest when he had been exiled.

Then there was that entire conversation with Adderstripe. Despite all that coward had done to Duskfang he couldn't help but feel sorry for the pathetic thing. He'd once been so filled with energy and proud, following Warscar around like he was some great Starclan cat or something. It must've been a killing blow to have that image shattered to pieces and behind the picture a demon tormenting your every action. Duskfang could slightly remember Adderstripe's mother Lilycove. She had been a sweet she-cat with a bit of a temper from what he could remember, and she had been completely devoted to her mate Curledtalon. But after his death something had snapped in the she-cat. She had talked to shadows and cats that weren't there, and had screeched loudly at anyone who dared come near her precious Adderkit. No wonder Adderstripe was so messed up. He had gotten his mother's best and worst trait her devotion to others. Was he going to walk through the same path of darkness and confusion as Lilycove?

He thought about Molekit son of Deadlight who had been one of Warscar's most devoted followers suddenly growing fond of him. Duskfang wondered if Moonpaw was right, that the little kit admired the cat that had the strength to kill a deputy.

Moonpaw… he just couldn't figure this she-cat out. According to Redfern she didn't seem to like being a medicine cat but why else would she be one? Her blind eye maybe was the reason but was that all? She hadn't seemed that bad when he'd first met her, she still wasn't that bad. She'd saved his pelt by risking her own and could snap at anyone with her sharp tongue. Duskfang found himself slightly grinning when he thought about how'd she'd sent those warriors running with only a few well chosen words. And she hadn't been particularly mean or hateful toward him, except for that one little mix up of words she'd used to get him to promise to stay here. He scowled a bit.

Though he couldn't help but think that that had come from her loyalty toward the prophecy and Redfern. Loyalty… he thought, It was such a big factor in life.

His thoughts began to drift away as sleep took him his last thoughts where on the prophecy and surprisingly he found himself wondering what it could mean.

…

In the elder's den Stubtail coughed multiple times in his sleep tossing and turning, his body shivered frequently during the warm night and he curled up into a tight ball for lost warmth.

…

In the nursery the queen Spottedstream shivered slightly. Next to her the white and brown figure of Stripedkit began to cough but only for a moment. Another darker figure followed the example and shivered violently curling up against a queen for her warmth.

After that there was only the silence of sleep.

…

A black and white cat began to cough vigorously a few of the warriors around them perked their ears but only the gray she-cat next to him picked up her head.

"Is everything okay Swiftclaw?" she asked her tone dipped into a worrisome tone.

"I'm fine Dawnbird, you know me I can cough over anything." Swiftclaw smiled at his mate and licked her forehead "Now get some rest, tomorrow its back to dawn patrol."

"Whoopee." Dawnbird muttered sarcastically as she put her head back down. But even after her mate finally did fall into the normal calm breathing of sleep she felt worry pang her and like a thorn stuck in her paws it wouldn't come out.

…

Blacks figures moves in silence over the two-leg fence they went, pulling out a sweet smelling plant by its roots; killing it off so it was never to grow again.

There where many of these sweet tasting plants as the first group left another one jumped over to grab what was left.

One figure stayed on the fence green eyes watching the production carefully. Another figure joined him ice blue eyes glaring down at him as he bowed slightly.

"How is production going?" The white figure spoke her beautiful mew seemed to ring across the silent work.

"Very well in little time the plants will all be ours or dead." A gravely voice coming from the first cat said.

"Good. Just as the leader ordered we must destroy their most important recourses before destroying them." She moved away. "Continue the work make sure there isn't a bud left by the morning."

"Understood." And that is just what happened. When the cats left the small garden was barren of the precious herb of catmint.

…..

Duskfang opened his eyes; sunlight had slunk its way through the entrance of his den and was now messing with his eyes. He stretched out letting his claws scratch at the floor a bit as he did so. He was used to waking up at this time so he didn't yawn.

"Duskfang?" the tom looked down to see Molekit at the entrance seeming to shake out of his own pelt from excitement.

Why's he excited? Duskfang thought a bit before he remembered yesterday and understood.

"You're going training now right?" Molekit said bouncing up and down.

"Yes I am but first I need to get Moonpaw." Duskfang said remembering his promise to Moonpaw yesterday.

"Really why?" Molekit asked.

"It's a requirement." Duskfang said not really wanting to explain.

"Oh….?" Molekit tilted his head.

…..

Sundapple made his way into the medicine cat den where life was beginning as the two medicine cats where awake and moving about. Moonpaw was the closest so Sundapple made his way toward her.

"Excuse me, Moonpaw?" he said.

The pretty she-cat looked up at him her face covered by the oak leaf "Yes Sundapple?"

"It's about Stub…" The she-cat suddenly seemed to lose interest when the light from the entrance was blocked. Sundapple turned around and went rigid.

Duskfang stood there looking as powerful and strong as he had in his past life as a warrior actually he seemed even stronger. The effect might've been ruined though by the little black kit that was following eagerly at his paws.

Redfern walked past Sundapple looking joyful. Sundapple glanced back at Moonpaw she kept her features plain but he could've sworn he spotted guilt somewhere in her eye.

Sundapple felt awkward and agitated he turned around and forced his way by Redfern who was saying something to Duskfang about a burr in his pelt. Something in her tone reminded Sundapple about how his mother talked to him. But he ignored it wanting to be out of this environment as quickly as possible.

He'd regret this later wouldn't he?

...

Duskfang glanced back at Sundapple he felt a small sadness worm its way inside of him but he shook it off looking back down at Moonpaw who was walking up to them.

"Well its off to the training hollow" she said.

The routine followed his usual one of striking at a stick. From the corner of his eyes he could see Moonpaw lying down seeming bored and Molekit staring intently at the attacks. After awhile Molekit tried to imitate them but always ended up flat on his face. Duskfang stopped attacking the stick and was about to give some tips to Molekit on why his attacks where failing but Moonpaw beat him to it.

"Your putting to much weight onto your front paws if you put all of your weight into your back paws your front paws will move faster and easier same in reverse." She said.

"What do you know about fighting?" Duskfang asked. Even thought her information had been correct.

She glanced at him picking herself up "Probably as much as you." She smirked.

"Oh really?" Duskfang grinned "But with all that knowledge I bet you can't do anything with it."

The she-cat narrowed her eyes then glanced back at Molekit. "Hey Molekit. This is how to strike with your front paws." She suddenly lunged at Duskfang batting at him with her sheathed paws."

On instinct he backed out of the way and struck back keeping his claws sheathed though, either way the silver she-cat found a way to dodge him and leaped over him nipping at his tail as she rushed away.

He ran after her nearly cornering her against a tree but she wasn't any half wit. She latched her claws onto the tree trunk and climbed up as fast as she could. Duskfang followed her. Then started the tree fight; they'd jump from branch to branch playfully batting and nipping at each other.

Duskfang was amazed at Moonpaw's agility and balance as she danced across the branches. His strength, speed and past experiences gave him an edge but even then she was doing pretty well. He leaped at the branch she was on and swiped his paw at her trying to get at her blind side. She twisted around so she could keep her eye on Duskfang and then she tried to nip at him again but he batted at her. She backed away.

The two stopped fighting for a second and took in a breather.

Underneath them out of their notice some other cats had come and where watching in amazement next to Molekit

Duskfang had never seen anyone look so happy. Moonpaw's eye was bright and filled with joy, her mouth was curved into an enthusiastic smile, she seemed so filled with light that she might just float off of the branch, and her pretty silver pelt glimmered in the early sun. Beautiful joy was one way to describe it.

She leaped at him and slightly batted his ear before she leaped away and he followed paying her back for that by nipping at her tail she twisted around to return the favor but a low hanging branch on her blind side knocked her off of balance and off the branch.

"Ahhh!" She let out a screech and grabbed at the branch barley with three claws. Duskfang leaned in and grabbed her scruff before she fell pulling her back up to the branch. Below the other warriors let out loud meows of fear but Duskfang ignored them and so did Moonpaw.

She was shivering violently with fear her eyes where wide and she stared down at the ground. The branch had torn off the oak leaf she had been wearing but her blind eye was closed. Her paw bled a little from the claws she had probably pulled. He was pretty sure she wouldn't complain though. It had either been her claws or her life.

He nudged at her with his paw 'Moonpaw?" She blinked looking up at Duskfang

"What?" she asked.

"We need to get back onto solid ground do you need…."

She nodded slightly. Duskfang led her to the tree base helping her down the tree trunk. When they reached solid earth they where surrounded by Sweetpaw her mentor and Spiderpaw and his mentor Burntfur, all looking worryingly at Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw are you okay?" a she-cat's voice said above the other's.

"I'm fine mother." Moonpaw said looking down.

Silversong came up, her eyes stretched out when they spotted the blood on Moonpaw. She looked accusingly at Duskfang who was keeping his features guarded and emotionless.

"I swear prophecy or not if you're the one that hurt my daughter…"

"It's not his fault!" Moonpaw said above her mother; who turned back to her kit dumbfounded. "I started it, and it was the branch that knocked me down not him…"

"Why were you fighting Moonpaw? You're no warrior you're a medicine cat. There's a big difference you know." Her mother snapped "You can't fight Moonpaw you know that."

Even Duskfang tilted his head at that. He spotted Molekit looking bewildered at these words.

"I'm sorry for giving you such a scare mother." She muttered. "I didn't mean it. It was all just a game.

"Go get your claws checked and another oak leaf too." Silversong said.

'It's fine Silversong. I'll treat it myself."

Duskfang looked at Moonpaw, the joy and light she had held in her features where gone now all that was left was sadness and anger.

He followed her knowing he'd gotten more out of training this morning then he could've gotten beating up a hundred of sticks.

….

HELL YA I'M NOT DEAD YET! Sorry for not uploading in awhile but extra long chapter to make up for it? No? Okay I'll work on the next Chapter

Incase your wondering Yes Willowleaf will be coming back.


End file.
